


当哈莉成为间谍

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 在文中以Harry代称女版哈利, 预言之子是纳威•隆巴顿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 知乎有一个问题是“如果哈利是个女孩，被斯内普收养，跟着他做间谍，会怎么样？”嗯……摘要如题，没有父嫁哦“她的女儿活下来了，”邓布利多说，“她的女儿还活着，跟她妈妈一模一样。我想，你肯定记得莉莉·伊万斯的的样子吧，对吗？”“不要！”斯内普吼道，“没了……死了……”“这是悔恨吗，西弗勒斯？”“我希望……我希望死的是我……”“那对Harry有什么用呢？”邓布利多抱起女婴，“我知道你爱莉莉，你愿意收养她的孩子吗？”“不！不要让我看到她！”斯内普痛苦地用双手捂住脸。“西弗勒斯，如果你不收养她，我就让学生们在你的课上做游戏。”斯内普震惊且悲愤地收养了Harry。狗头🐶，正经情节如下
Kudos: 3





	1. 一个逻辑合理的前设

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊你知道坐理科生有多不容易吗，为了题主的奇怪脑洞，鬼知道我花了多久凑出这个还算逻(gou)辑(pi)合(bu)理(tong)的前设！

斯内普偷听了邓布利多和特里劳妮的谈话后，将消息报告给了伏地魔。邓布利多从他的一些能干的密探那里知道了伏地魔认为那个男孩是纳威（当然了这里能干的密探就不是斯内普而另有其人了），并正在追杀隆巴顿夫妇，于是建议纳威父母躲起来。

由于波特家和隆巴顿家同属凤凰社，为了探出隆巴顿夫妇藏在何处，伏地魔袭击了戈德里克山谷。Harry的父亲詹姆为Harry挡了阿瓦达索命咒丧生，小天狼星拼死救出Harry，然而莉莉被伏地魔抓走。

伏地魔对莉莉严刑拷问，想得到隆巴顿夫妇的藏身之地。莉莉从未在钻心咒下屈服，但她的每一声尖叫都让斯内普发疯。斯内普劝降莉莉和请求伏地魔无果后，找到了邓布利多，透露了莉莉身在何处，成为邓布利多的密探。

在营救莉莉的行动中，斯内普做内应，小天狼星和虫尾巴做外应，但叛徒虫尾巴（并不知道内应是斯内普，这一点很重要）将消息告诉了伏地魔，还告诉了伏地魔隆巴顿夫妇的藏身之地，并将罪名栽赃给小天狼星。伏地魔追上杀死了莉莉，找到隆巴顿夫妇。

纳威的母亲为保护纳威而死，头顶上有闪电形伤疤的男孩变成了纳威。（因为纳威没有被施遗忘咒，智商还好，是个和原著哈利中差不多的男孩，并由奶奶抚养）小天狼星被押往阿兹卡班，斯内普濒临崩溃。


	2. 童年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry的快（bei）乐（can）童年

1  
“她的女儿活下来了，”邓布利多说，“她的女儿还活着，跟她妈妈一模一样。我想，你肯定记得莉莉·伊万斯的的样子吧，对吗？”

“不要！”斯内普吼道，“没了……死了……”

“这是悔恨吗，西弗勒斯？”

“我希望……我希望死的是我……”

“那对Harry有什么用呢？”邓布利多抱起女婴，“我知道你爱莉莉，你愿意收养她的孩子吗。”

“不！不要让我看到她！”斯内普痛苦地用双手捂住脸，仿佛这样就可以逃避外界的一切。

“过来看看她吧，如果你真不愿意的话，我会把她交给麦格教授抚养。但我觉得，还是你比较好……”

斯内普走近襁褓，注视着女婴碧绿的眼睛和深红色的头发，大滴大滴的泪水从那双黑眼睛里涌出。他沉默良久，伸手接过孩子。

孩子好奇地看着他，露出了世上最纯真的笑。

  
2  
霍格沃茨的教工休息室里，难得的笼罩着一种庄严肃穆的气氛——所有的老师都严肃地看着一个大哭的小婴儿。

“斯内普教授，请问你为什么要把Harry带到霍格沃茨，你是有家养小精灵的吧？”麦格教授首先提成疑问。

“第一，那不是我的家养小精灵，是布莱克的——”

“这个家养小精灵——叫克利切的吧——讨厌布莱克，你也讨厌布莱克，所以你不妨试试这个家养小精灵——”宾斯教授提出了诚恳的建议，但立刻被克利切打断。

“克利切不要不要不要！克利切的主人是尊贵的布莱克夫人！那个家族的败类，布莱克的耻辱，竟然把克利切赠给了这个波特！她的血统是多么令克利切羞愧啊，父亲倒是纯血统，母亲却是个不折不扣的泥巴种——”

斯内普一个昏迷咒将它打翻在地，冷冷地说：“我认为这个家养小精灵不适合独自照顾婴儿。”

“我现在觉得麻瓜有一条法律很有道理，是单身男子不得收养女婴，西弗勒斯。”教麻瓜研究的布巴吉教授说。

“多谢提醒，凯瑞迪，”斯内普阴沉地说，“那么看来邓布利多教授也不适合收养她。”

“我认为在争论这个问题之前，我们需要先让她别哭，”弗利维教授又尖又细的声音响起，“粉红泡泡！”弗利维教授的魔杖尖上冒出一丛丛粉红色的泡泡，试图吸引Harry的注意力。但婴儿显然并不领情，哭的更凶了。

“我有耳罩……对付曼德拉草时用的。”斯普劳特教授小心翼翼地说。

“对了，海格一向擅长对付动物，他可能知道怎么解决——我这就把海格叫来。”麦格教授终于提出了第一个有用的建议。

“各位教授，”海格哭笑不得地放下小Harry，“小家伙只是饿了。”

  
3  
“波 特！你 怎 么 又 碰 我 的 魔 杖 ！”斯内普的着看着自己的房子，气得浑身颤抖——几面书墙塌了大半，他珍贵的药剂瓶全都变成了地上支离破碎的玻璃片，一把扫帚仍在客厅里横冲直撞，不时发出危险的嗡嗡声。他愤怒地挪开书堆，把埋在里面的女孩拉出来，夺过Harry手里的魔杖。

“教授，我，我只是想把它改造成飞天扫帚，就施了个悬停咒，没想到扫帚就发疯了……我再也不碰你的魔杖了，我发誓！”Harry使劲装出十分内疚的表情。

“如果我相信你的话，那格兰芬多和斯莱特林就该相亲相爱了。现在，给我写一篇论文，注明你出错的原因，以及漂浮咒、飞行咒、兴奋咒和疯狂素的用法和注意事项，”斯内普一挥魔杖，将Harry锁进了房间，在门外恶狠狠地说，“克利切放一个星期的假，这周的家务归你了，詹姆·波特的捣蛋鬼女儿。”

  
一个星期后，六只长耳猫头鹰托着一个细长的包裹从窗外飞了进来。Harry叼着一片面包，好奇地撕开包裹——光轮1990！她惊喜地观赏着扫帚优美的线条和色泽，抬起头，看到了桌对面斯内普颇不自然的表情。

“教授，你最好了！”Harry翻过桌子给了斯内普一个大大的拥抱。

“Harry，如果你再把果酱抹到我脸上的话，我会把你的头按进那锅复方汤剂的——别在外面飞，会被麻瓜看见的！”


	3. 霍格沃茨一年级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小Harry的霍格沃茨一年级

4  
斯内普帮Harry把箱子搬上列车，简单地说了句学校见，就幻影移形了。Harry兴奋地推着箱子经过一个个包厢，虽然她的童年基本上是在霍格沃茨度过的，但坐上特快列车是头一次。

包厢里都坐满了人，有擦肩而过的高年级学长跟她打招呼。忽然，她听到有人叫喊着纳威·隆巴顿也在车上。

大难不死的男孩？虽然斯内普好像很不喜欢他，但Harry还是听着这个名字长大的，她四下环顾着，发现就在她旁边的那个半空的包厢里，坐着一个额头上有闪电形伤疤的圆脸男孩。

她敲敲门走进去，“你好，我是Harry，Harry Potter，我能坐这里吗？”

“当然可以，”另一个红头发男孩挪了挪，给她空出位置，“我是罗恩·韦斯莱。”

“你好，我是纳威·隆巴顿。”圆脸男孩有些局促地说。

  
5  
“Harry Potter。”麦格教授终于念到她的名字。Harry忐忑不安地走上前，她觉得自己更像格兰芬多也更喜欢格兰芬多一点，但如果分去了格兰芬多，斯内普肯定会不高兴。她抬头看看斯内普，有些失望地发现他正在和邓布利多说话，并没有关注她的分院。

（邓布利多：西弗勒斯，Harry会在格兰芬多，两瓶福灵剂，赌不赌？

斯内普：不赌。她一样不落地继承了那个波特的傲慢、自大、鲁莽，我对她的教育一点用都没有起。如果她没能去格兰芬多，那倒令我意外。

邓布利多：哦，别嘴硬了，她明明更像莉莉一点。）  
  
麦格教授把分院帽带到她头上，帽子遮住了视线。只过了几秒，帽子就叫道：“格兰芬多！”

Harry放下帽子，向格兰芬多的桌子跑去。纳威和罗恩正兴奋地招呼她。她回过头看了一眼斯内普，发现他一幅“我就知道会是这样”的表情，向她撇了撇嘴。

  
6  
“你们到这里来为的是学习这门魔药配制的精密科学和严格工艺。由于这里没有傻乎乎地挥动魔杖，所以你们中间有许多人不会相信这是魔法——”

“我不指望你们能真正领会那文火慢煨的坩埚飘着白烟、飘出阵阵清香的美妙所在，你们不会真正懂得流入人们血管的液体，令人心驰荡漾、意志迷离的那种神妙魔力……”Harry不出声地接着话，斯内普给每届新生的开场白，她已经背得很熟了。

“隆巴顿！”斯内普突然说，“如果我把水仙根粉加入艾草浸液会得到什么？”

在她的旁边，赫敏的手高高举起。Harry当然知道这是一服生死水，但问这样一个问题，他是在刁难纳威吗？不幸的是，纳威和罗恩坐在另一张桌子上，Harry试图用口型告诉纳威答案，却被斯内普用眼神逼了回去。

“啧，啧——看来名声并不能代表一切，”斯内普有意不去理会赫敏高举的手臂，“让我们再试一次吧。隆巴顿，如果我要你去给我找一块粪石，你会到哪里去找？”

“我不知道，先生。”

Harry怒视着斯内普，不知道他到底和纳威有什么仇恨。

“我想，你在开学前一本书也没有翻过，是吧，隆巴顿？”斯内普依旧没有理会赫敏颤抖的手臂，“隆巴顿，那你说说舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别？”

“我不知道，”纳威小声说，“不过，我想，赫敏知道答案，您为什么不问问她呢？”

在Harry旁边，赫敏已经站起来了，手垂直的伸向地下教室的天花板。Harry赶紧拉拉她的袍角，希望她赶紧坐下。

“坐下，”他对赫敏怒喝道，“波特，你来告诉隆巴顿他到底有多愚蠢。”

Harry火冒三丈地站起来，瞪着斯内普，大声说，“我不知道。”

“是吗？波特小姐？”斯内普脸都气歪了，“非常好，波特、隆巴顿，因为你们在课上顶撞老师，格兰芬多扣掉十分。”

Harry狠狠地做下去，决定一个星期都不和斯内普说话。

  
7  
国王十字车站外，人山人海，阳光明媚。

“你们暑假愿意去我家里玩吗，斯内普教授说暑假要研究一些新的魔药，会很有意思的！”Harry坏笑着邀请三人。

啪！斯内普幻影显形在Harry身旁，“波特小姐，如果大名鼎鼎的纳威·隆巴顿来到了我的房子，所有的坩埚见了他都会瑟瑟发抖的，我劝你别费这个心思。”

纳威、赫敏和罗恩都倒吸一口凉气，四处环顾着寻找自己的家人，以免在斯内普身边多待一秒钟。

斯内普面色阴沉地拽着她的胳膊，走向一个隐蔽的角落。Harry在他的身后比了个鬼脸，向后挥了挥手：“假期愉快，开学见！”

话音未落，斯内普便带着她幻影显形到蜘蛛尾巷了。


	4. 霍格沃茨二年级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry的霍格沃茨二年级。什么？Harry也是蛇佬腔？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章很长……我应该把这章略写、前一章详写的。不过已经这样了……

8  
“西弗勒斯，”马尔福庄园里，卢修斯·马尔福紧张地身体前倾，压低了声音说，“我这次请你来，是想同你商量一下黑魔王留下的那些东西—”

Harry支起一只耳朵，想听清楚些，但斯内普挥了挥魔杖，她便只能听到一种无法辨别的噪音，“又是闭耳塞听咒！”Harry愤怒地起身，招呼克利切向花园走去，“克利切，我们走，我可不想碰到那个扯高气扬的小少爷。”

马尔福庄园的花园里有不少奇珍异草，Harry轻轻拨开草丛，想找找舟形乌头，好来继续配增强剂。

“波特小姐！”一种又尖又细的声音把Harry吓得跳了起来——是马尔福家的家养小精灵多比。

“多比不是故意冒犯波特小姐的！多比非常抱歉！”家养小精灵惊恐地退后两步，举起手中的水壶，狠砸着自己的脑袋，尖叫着，“坏多比！坏多比！”

“哦，别这样，你没有做错什么。”Harry抢过水壶，扔到远处，“多比，你的耳朵怎么了？”  
多比悲哀地低下头：“多比做了对不起主人的事，多比必需惩罚自己，狠狠地惩罚，所以多比把耳朵加进了烤箱的门缝里。”

Harry咬紧了嘴唇，对马尔福家的厌恶又多了几分。她从口袋里掏出一小瓶绿色的魔药，递给多比：“一半喝掉，一半涂到你的耳朵上。这应该会让你感觉好点，但不知道用在小精灵身上会不会效力减弱……”

Harry还没有说完，多比便抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，“波特小姐真是一位仁慈，善良，伟大的巫师，只有您会……会……但多比不能收，多比的主人经常提醒多比……多比不能让伤好的快些。”

克利切扑上去，想把药水倒到多比嘴里，“克利切的主人是一位伟大的人，你应该听主人的话——”

“算了，克利切，如果马尔福先生知道，肯定会再惩罚他的，我们走吧。”Harry收起魔药，向多比挥了挥手。多比也可怜巴巴地行了个滑稽的礼，目送Harry向大厅走去。

9  
“你在火车上看见他俩了吗，他们会不会出事了？”赫敏担心地看着分院仪式，低声问Harry。

“应该是出事了”，Harry指了指教师席上的斯内普。

赫敏抬头看去，只见斯内普薄薄的嘴唇拧出了一个扭曲的微笑，向着大厅外两个状似纳威和罗恩的人影走去。

“完了。”Harry和赫敏同时说。

  
10  
从忌辰晚会出来后，四人的肚子都饿得咕咕直叫。

“布丁大概还没吃完”罗恩满怀希望地说，领头向通往门厅的台阶走去。

在经过一处无人的走廊时，这时纳威忽然停下，好像听到了什么东西。

“纳威？”

“你们听见了吗，那个声音？”纳威惊恐地问，  
“什么声音？”罗恩一脸茫然，赫敏也点了点头：“没有什么声音，纳威。”

“它好像在说，杀，撕裂之类的，这个声音……你们听不到吗？”

“我听见了。”Harry咬紧嘴唇。

“走这边！”纳威喊道，撒腿跑了起来，跑上楼梯，跑进门厅。这里回荡着礼堂里万圣节宴会的欢声笑语，不太可能听见其他动静。纳威全速奔上大理石楼梯，来到二楼，罗恩、Harry和赫敏跌跌撞撞地跟在后面。

“纳威，我们在做什——”

“嘘！”

“他要杀人了！”纳威喊道，三步两步登上一层楼梯，转过一个墙角，来到一条空荡荡的走道里。

Harry拦不住纳威，只能暗自祈祷不要出什么事。

赫敏突然倒抽一口凉气，指向走廊的下方。  
“看！”

在他们面前的墙上，有什么东西在闪闪发亮。他们慢慢走近，眯着眼在黑暗中仔细辨认。在两扇窗户之间，据地面一尺高的墙面上，涂抹着一些字迹，在燃烧的火把的映照下闪着微光。

**_密室被打开了_ **   
**_与继承人为敌者，警惕_ **

字迹下方，挂着一只石化的猫——费尔奇的洛丽丝夫人。  
  
邓布利多长长的鹰钩鼻的鼻尖几乎碰到了洛丽丝夫人身上的毛，修长的手指这里戳戳，那里捅捅，麦格教授也仔细研究着，脸也差不多碰到猫了。洛哈特在他们周围徘徊，不停地出谋划策，却时不时被费尔奇无泪的伤心哭泣打断。

斯内普隐藏在阴影里，脸上的表情十分古怪：“请允许我说一句，校长。也许，隆巴顿和他的朋友们只是不该在那个时间出现在那个地点，”斯内普露出一丝狞笑，又严厉地瞪了一眼Harry，“但我们的确遇到了一系列的疑点，为什么隆巴顿先生要带着他的朋友们来这里呢，为什么不去参加万圣节宴会？”

“我们去参加忌辰晚会了，来了几百个幽灵，他们可以证明——”纳威抢着说道。

“可是在这之后，为什么不来参加宴会？”斯内普漆黑的眼睛在烛火里闪闪发光。

Harry向纳威递了个眼神，她一点都不担心斯内普或邓布利多将他们开除，但被一个若有若无的声音领到这里……这理由显然站不住脚。

“因为——因为——我们累了，想早点睡觉。”纳威还算明智，但这个理由也很没有说服力。

斯内普用深不可测的目光凝视着纳威，又向Harry看去。Harry避开斯内普的目光，熟练地用起大脑封闭术——没办法，从小在斯内普身边做坏事，大脑封闭术是必须的。

“校长，我认为纳威以及他的朋友们和没有完全说实话——我是波特的监护人，我很清楚。”斯内普的脸难看了几分，“也许应该给他们一些惩罚。”

“只要没被证明有罪，就是无辜的，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多坚定地说。

出了洛哈特的办公室后，赫敏问道：“我们应不应该告诉他们，你们俩听到了那个声音。”  
“不应该。”Harry、罗恩和纳威异口同声地说。

“听到别人听不见的声音，不是个好兆头，哪怕是在魔法界也一样，”罗恩说，“还有，你能想象出斯内普为什么这么恨我们！嗯，Harry？你是怎么忍受他11年的?”

Harry无话可说。的确，斯内普从没因为她在格兰芬多就少扣格兰芬多一分，还对纳威有一种不寻常的仇视。

  
11  
雨越来越大。

金色飞贼在马尔福左耳朵上方几英寸的地方盘旋着，但他光顾着嘲笑哈利了，没有看到。  
Harry用余光看见两个游走球包抄过来——顾不得马尔福会看到飞贼了——她催动着光轮2000向马尔福冲去。

“你干吗——”马尔福的眼惊恐地睁大了，以为Harry要来撞他，匆匆躲开。

Harry向前一扑，手指握住了冰冷的金色飞贼，她一手高举着飞贼，一边向赛场边缘飞去，马尔福目瞪口呆地悬浮在空中。解说员李·乔丹高喊着：“格兰芬多的找球手抓住了金色飞贼！格兰芬多获胜！”格兰芬多们挥舞着围巾和旗帜，观众席上一片沸腾，队友们向她飞来，甜蜜的幸福几乎让她忘记自己还在扫帚上。

忽然，两个游走球一前一后地径直向格兰芬多的观众席上砸去，速度快到甚至发出了尖锐的哨音。Harry顾不上赢了比赛的喜悦，从袖子中掏出魔杖，希望能拦下游走球。

在第一个游走球即将打到纳威脸上的那一刻，Harry的粉碎咒将它击中，游走球炸成了碎片。

这时，纳威惊恐地叫道：“后面，Harry！”Harry急忙扭头，只看到一个黑色的影子向她冲来，她还没来得及躲开，便失去了知觉。  
  
雨水哗哗地浇在她的脸上，一排人俯身看着她，她扫视着人群，希望能看到那个穿黑袍的身影。

“Harry，干得漂亮！”满身泥浆的伍德说，尽管他的找球手受了伤，他依然抑制不住脸上的笑容。

“谢谢你，真的谢谢你，Harry。”纳威跪在她身边，尽力为她受伤的胳膊挡住雨，圆圆的脸上一半担心一半惊恐。

这时，一排闪亮的牙齿凑到了她的面前：“大家退后些，她只是胳膊断了，我马上就能治好——放心，这只是一个简单的魔咒，我用过无数次了。”

“哦，不，不要你。”Harry虚弱地呻吟，可洛哈特已经在旋转他的魔杖了。一秒钟后，他把魔杖对准了她的胳膊。

一种异样的、非常难受的感觉像闪电一样，从Harry的肩膀直达她的手指尖。她深深吸了口气，低头向她的身体右侧看去——她的手臂毫无知觉，没有骨头的右手就像一只厚厚的、肉色的橡皮手套，眼前的景象和剧烈的疼痛让她几乎又晕了过去，只在恍惚间感到有一个熟悉的怀抱将她托起。  
  
“你的治愈魔咒就像你的微笑一样令人信赖，洛哈特教授，”一片黑色笼在Harry的病床上，她隐约听到了斯内普的声音，吃力地睁开眼睛，“还有你，大名鼎鼎的隆巴顿，真是连游走球都仰慕你的英容啊。”

看到Harry醒来，斯内普对她怒喝：“你真是不折不扣的格兰芬多，愚蠢，鲁莽，自大，我告诉过你多少次——。”

“别这样，西弗勒斯。依我看，是这项运动太危险，老师又太无能，”庞弗雷女士匆匆赶来，尖锐地说。她向Harry扔过来一套睡衣，“我会让你的骨头重新长出来的，但是会不太舒服，所以恐怕你需要在这里过夜了。”

Harry吃力地坐起身，斯内普怒气冲冲地站在她的病床前，纳威、罗恩和赫敏担心地立在另一侧，一个长满鬈发的脑袋悄悄地从房间的另一侧溜了出去。赫敏帮Harry换上睡衣，斯内普一挥魔杖，用帘子挡住了罗恩和纳威的脸。她们费了不少功夫，才把那只橡皮般的胳膊塞进了袖子里。

庞弗雷女士拨开帘子，将一大杯生骨灵递给Harry，“这一晚上会很难熬，长骨头是一件很难受的事。”斯内普的嘴紧紧抿着，用格外愤恨的眼神瞪着纳威。

生骨灵在Harry的嘴里燃烧着，又顺着喉管燃烧下去，使她咳嗽连连，连忙放下杯子。斯内普面色阴沉，召出一杯蜂蜜水喂了她几口，又逼着她把剩下的生骨灵全部喝掉。Harry苦着脸，将这杯活像辣椒油与稀薄甘草混合物的东西一饮而尽，同时禁不住怀疑这玩意儿是斯内普配制的。

“那两只游走球到底怎么回事？教授？”赫敏小心翼翼地问。

“某种家养小精灵的魔法。”斯内普明显不想多说，赫敏也就没敢再问下去。

Harry想起纳威曾说过，有一个小精灵在开学前警告他，霍格沃茨会有危险。罗恩赫敏和纳威明显也想到了，四人对了个担心的眼神。

这时，病房的门突然打开了，满身泥泞的格兰芬多队队员冲了进来。弗雷德和乔治还带来了蛋糕、糖果和几瓶南瓜汁，准备在她的病床前开一个很欢乐的聚会。

“Harry，你真是绝了，刚刚马库斯对着马尔福大叫大嚷来着，那家伙可不太开心。什么光轮2001，斯莱特林输惨了！”伍德兴奋地握住她那只没受伤的手，似乎将斯内普当成了空气。

“伍德先生，我很理解你们沾沾自喜的心情，但请你这个队长认识到，你的追球手有33块骨头要长，她需要休息。”斯内普用一种少见的刻薄语气说道，“还有，格兰芬多扣十分，这是医务室，不是你们可以放肆的公共休息室。现在，不要让我看见你们。”

于是，医务室终于清静，只剩下了Harry和斯内普。斯内普变出一把椅子，看着她入睡，就像小时候那样。Harry软绵绵的胳膊像刀割一样，但每次她痛醒时，斯内普都会取出一瓶绿色的魔药，谨慎地喂她两滴，晨曦微露，这一夜也就不那么难熬。

  
12  
“不要动，隆巴顿。”斯内普懒洋洋地说，享受地看着纳威僵硬的立在那里，和那条愤怒的蛇对视着。“我会帮你赶走它的……”

“让我来！”洛哈特大喊。他挥舞着他的魔杖，对准那条蛇，接着，伴着一声巨响，蛇被抛到空中，变成了一只十英尺长的大蛇。烟雾在蛇身上腾起，它嘶嘶地游动着，向贾斯汀靠近。  
纳威紧盯着那条蛇，也发出了嘶嘶的声音，似乎在和蛇交流什么，但同时，Harry又能听懂纳威在说什么！罗恩震惊地转过头：“纳威是个蛇佬腔！他……他在说什么？”

“他在对蛇说说，退下，离开贾斯汀。”Harry喃喃道，大脑一片空白：怎么纳威是蛇佬腔?那自己能听懂蛇语，是不是自己也是蛇佬腔?  
罗恩的嘴吃惊地张大了，赫敏用难以置信的眼神看着Harry，一脸受到了欺骗的表情。

这时，贾斯汀尖叫起来：“你在做什么？你在搞什么鬼？”在纳威说出话之前，他便转身跑出门厅。

斯内普好像终于缓过神来，将他的魔杖对准大蛇，蛇化为黑烟消散。他用一种与往日不同的犀利的眼神看着纳威，然后一言不发地快步离去。

  
13  
“隆巴顿跟你说过他会蛇佬腔吗？”斯内普问Harry，手上继续配他的魔药。

“没有……而且 ……我似乎也是蛇佬腔，我能听懂纳威和蛇说的话。我爸爸妈妈不是蛇佬腔吧，教授？”

斯内普手一抖，将半碟龙肝全倒进了坩埚里，魔药迅速沸腾，斯内普赶紧把甘草汁放进坩埚，又抽出魔杖灭掉了坩埚下粉色的火苗。

“怎么了？我觉得蛇佬腔也不是那么不好，斯莱特林的创始人不也是蛇佬腔吗。”Harry疑惑地盯着斯内普。要知道，魔药大师斯内普是哪怕有一条斯芬克斯出现在面前都不会放错配料的。

“不要告诉别人你是蛇佬腔，我现在需要和邓布利多谈谈，你看着坩埚。”斯内普黄蜡的脸白了点，大步走出办公室。

“嗯？你坩埚里是什么东西，先别走！我还要上黑魔法防御术的课！”Harry追出办公室，斯内普却已消失在转弯处。Harry叹了口气，回到坩埚旁：反正是洛哈特的课，旷就旷吧。

  
14  
“现在被石化的人已经越来越多了，搞不好他们会关闭学校的。”四人窝在公共休息室的一角，忧心忡忡地讨论。

“我总是觉得马尔福知道些什么，整个学校除了他还有谁仇视麻瓜出身的人？”赫敏咬牙切齿地说。

“他？如果马尔福是斯莱特林的传人，那么巨怪和马人都有血缘关系了。”Harry撇了撇嘴。  
“伙计，我也总感觉马尔福有什么消息，要不咱们像个办法问问他？”纳威提议。

“就……用复方汤剂扮成克拉布和高尔那个注意不错，斯内普的办公室里有复方汤剂吗，Harry？”

“复方汤剂斯内普的确有，我见多了——别打断我——但密室不是马尔福打开的，我对他用摄神取念了。”

“摄神取念，”赫敏干巴巴地说，“这可是七年级的课程啊。”

“嗯……吃的亏多了就会用了，其实我主要用的是大脑封闭术。”Harry有点尴尬。

罗恩和纳威面面相觑：“你们两位能不能先行行好，告诉我摄神取念是什么鬼东西。”

  
15  
纳威将他在里德尔的日记里看到的东西告诉三人后，Harry就一直在沉思。他们应该是抓错人了的——Harry用过八眼蜘蛛的毒液，也详细了解过八眼蜘蛛，她肯定八眼蜘蛛没有将人石化的能力的，但他们显然抓住了海格……莫非那只八眼蜘蛛是变异的？四人就这件事争论了半个晚上，最终达成一致的就是，不向海格透露一个字。再说格兰芬多的下一场魁地奇就要到了，伍德对训练的要求已经严厉地令人发指，Harry每天精疲力尽之余，也没空操心八眼蜘蛛与海格的爱恨情仇。

日子一天天过着，很快又到了魁地奇的周末。正在Harry扛着扫帚准备从更衣室出来时，麦格教授走了进来，严肃地看着他们：“魁地奇比赛取消了。“

伍德张着嘴，呆呆的看着麦格教授，显然是不能接受：“但是教授！”他喊道，“我们必须比赛！魁地奇杯就要到手了！”

麦格教授没有理他，走出更衣室，命令级长带各学院学生回休息室。然后她又对Harry说：“波特，我想你最好跟我来一趟。”

正在Harry思考她又闯了什么祸时，纳威和罗恩跟了上来。让她吃惊的是，麦格教授没有拒绝。

“好吧，你们俩最好也来，隆巴顿和韦斯莱。”  
他们担心地跟着麦格教授走着，一路上吸引了不少目光。但麦格教授并没有把他们领到她的办公室里，而是拐了个弯，向校医院走去。  
“会有一点吓人。”麦格教授略微颤抖的声音响起，“又发生了两起攻击事件。”

三人拉起帘子，走近病房。一张病床上躺着一个僵硬的女孩，她一只手拿着一只镜子，眼睛惊恐地睁着，脸色惨白，仿佛一尊石像——  
是赫敏。

  
16  
“好吧，我跟你们走，”海格说，将他们弓箭放下。在跟着福吉穿过门时，他停了下来，大声说：“如果有人需要帮助，跟着蜘蛛走。”

门关上了，隐形衣下的三个人面面相觑。  
“我们有大麻烦了，”纳威说，“没有邓布利多，每隔一天就会有袭击的，然后学校就会关门！”

“那我们只有一个选择了是不是，跟着蜘蛛走，查明真相。”Harry低声说，感觉嘴角有点抽搐。

“为什么不是跟着蝴蝶走呢……”罗恩欲哭无泪，推开了海格的房门。

此处省略一万字，本来打算让斯内普救出他们……但怕是要关禁闭关到死，所以就——Harry使出斯内普教的所有魔法，保护了两个男孩，且战且退，三人终于抱得轿车归。

  
17  
“所以那个密室里的怪兽是蛇怪？”罗恩赶上来，不敢置信地问。

“所有学生请立刻回到各自公共休息室！所有教师请到教工休息室！”

Harry转过头，看着纳威和罗恩。

“有人又被袭击了吗？”

“我们现在干什么？”罗恩说，“现在回休息室吗？”

“不，”纳威说，看了看四周。教工休息室里有一个放教师多余袍子的大柜子，“这里，我们听听发生了什么，然后我们可以告诉他们我们的发现。”

他们藏进去，听着一百个人轰隆隆跑过他们的头顶，教工休息室的门打开了。教师走了进来，一些人看上去很困惑，一些则看上去惊呆了。这时，麦格教授到了。

“那件事发生了，”她对着沉默的房间说。“一个学生被抓进密室了。”

弗立维教授倒吸一口凉气，斯普劳特教授捂住了她的嘴，斯内普用力抓住椅背：“你怎么确定的？”

“斯莱特林的继承人，”麦格教授的脸变得十分苍白，“他留下来一条信息，就在下面。她的身体会永远躺在密室里。”

“是谁？”霍奇女士问，她膝盖一软，跌在一把椅子上，“那个学生？”

“金妮·韦斯莱。”麦格教授说。  
Harry感到罗恩无言地倒下。

“我们明天就要把所有学生送回家，”麦格教授说，“霍格沃茨结束了，邓布利多总是说……”  
教工休息室的门打开了，一瞬间里，Harry可以肯定那是邓布利多，但却是洛哈特走了进来。

“非常抱歉——我错过了什么？”

他似乎没有注意到别的老师都用一种不同寻常的、厌恶的眼神看着他，斯内普说话了。

“这个人来了，”他说，“斯莱特林的继承人把一个女孩抓到了密室里。洛哈特，你可以孤身勇闯密室，你一直期盼的机会来了。”

洛哈特的脸变白了。

“对，吉罗德，”斯普劳特教授怒气冲冲地说，“你不是说你早就知道密室的入口在哪吗？”

“我——知道，我——不记得了”洛哈特结结巴巴地说。

“我清楚的记得你说过很抱歉没在海格被抓走之前抓住那个怪物，可是海格现在在阿兹卡班啊，洛哈特，”斯内普说，“不要说这件事情只是一个小小的失误，还是说一开始你就知道？”

洛哈特盯着他面无表情的同事。

“我……我真的没有……你也许误解我了……”

“我们会把这件事情交给你处理的，吉德罗，”麦格教授说。“今晚会是一个极好的时机，我们会确保没人挡你的路。你会一个人打开密室，然后轻松地抓住那个怪兽，对吧？”

洛哈特紧张地看了看周围，但没一个人准备帮他说话。他现在看上去一定都不英俊了：“好——好的，”他说，“我——我会回到我的办公室里，准备准备。”然后他急忙离开了教工休息室。

“好了，”麦格教授的鼻孔张开了，“让他自己处理吧。请各学院院长通知学生现在的情况，告诉他们霍格沃茨明天一早就会把他们送回家。请其余的教师保证学生不会离开宿舍。  
教师们纷纷离开了。

  
18  
这是Harry经历过的最糟糕的一天，她，纳威，罗恩，弗雷德和乔治坐在休息室的一角，说不出一句话。珀西不在，他向韦斯莱夫人送了一只猫头鹰，然后把自己锁在宿舍里。

再也不会有比这更漫长的下午，Harry盯着血红色的太阳缓缓下沉，弗雷德和乔治一言不发地走了。她真希望自己能做什么。

“纳威，”罗恩说，“我感觉金妮知道些什么——你觉不觉得有一点机会——你知道的——”  
Harry和纳威不知道说什么，他们甚至不知道金妮是否还活着。

“我们能不能这样？”罗恩说，“我们可以去见洛哈特，告诉他我们知道的。他现在要去密室，我们可以告诉他密室可能在哪，还有那只蛇怪。”

纳威同意了，而Harry也不知道还可以做什么，于是也同意了。她上楼拿了去年邓布利多送的隐形衣，爬出肖像洞口，把隐形衣披在三人身上。他们避开巡逻的老师，走到洛哈特的办公室，敲了敲门。

“哦……隆巴顿先生……波特先生……”他说着，把门打开了一条缝，“我恐怕我现在很忙……”

19  
“你想让我做什么？”洛哈特虚弱地说，“我不知道密室在哪，我什么都做不了。”

“你很幸运，”纳威用魔杖指着洛哈特，逼他站起来，“我们知道密室在哪，走。”

“纳威，我觉得应该再找几个老师，”Harry怀疑地看着洛哈特，觉得他根本就是个累赘，“我去找斯内普教授。”

纳威和罗恩的表情一瞬间僵硬，罗恩谨慎地说：“我们并不知道他在哪是不是，而且他不会相信我和纳威的——跟别提现在时间宝贵，我们需要尽快救出金妮。”

“那你们先去桃金娘的盥洗室，看看有什么线索，我去找斯内普教授，然后和你们会合。记得给我留个标记，”Harry坚决地说，又用唇语补充道，“我也是蛇佬腔。”

“那你快去。”三人对了下目光，立刻兵分两路跑出洛哈特的办公室。

Harry查看了斯内普的办公室，教工休息室，学校礼堂，最后终于在斯莱特林的休息室门口碰到了斯内普。还没等她说出一句话，斯内普立刻上前抓住她，“你怎么在这里？现在这么危险怎么还乱跑！”

“不是，我有很重要的事情要说！”Harry掰开斯内普紧紧抓住她胳膊的手，三言两语解释了发生的事，“相信我，真的！”

斯内普听到纳威劫持着洛哈特去找密室，发黄的脸瞬间变成变质牛奶的颜色。他抽出魔杖，命令Harry：“快带我去你说的那个盥洗室！”

Harry和斯内普极速赶往密室，还没有进门，他们就听到了桃金娘咯咯的笑声。Harry冲进盥洗室，但纳威和罗恩并不在。正在她试图在某个隔间寻找人影时，忽然感到一桶凉水浇在了她的身上——桃金娘穿过了她的身体。

桃金娘用一种Harry从未听过的兴奋语气说：“不久前，哦，就在刚刚，有两个男孩来问我是怎么死的，他们似乎是和你一伙的啊。他们还让我转告你，嗯，那个水龙头旁边有一条小蛇，你要对它说一种奇怪的语言——然后，就会有一条暗道，一条通往死亡的暗道——”

还没等桃金娘说完，Harry和斯内普就围到那个水龙头旁，果然，他们看到了一条和斯莱特林学院标志相同的蛇雕。斯内普对着蛇试了几个咒语，但没有丝毫反应。于是Harry上前，努力把蛇想象成真蛇，命令道：“打开。”

Harry听到自己嘴里发出一种陌生的嘶嘶声，水槽下沉，旋转，露出一个黑黝黝的通道。  
“你去找麦格和弗立韦教授，我下去看看。”斯内普给自己施了个漂浮咒，又回头拦住也想怎么做的Harry。

“我要和你一起！下面应该也有类似的机关，只有我能用蛇佬腔打开门，让我跟着你。”  
“不行，你只是个二年级的巫师，下面太危险了。”斯内普迟疑了几秒，但还是拒绝了Harry。

“有你和我在一起，我不会有事的，”Harry盯着斯内普的眼睛，“我的朋友还在下面，不能再耽误了！”

斯内普终于点了点头，他抬手给Harry和自己施了个咒语，一只黑烟凝聚的眼罩遮住了Harry的眼睛：“这个眼罩能确保蛇怪不能直视你的眼睛，但会让你看不清。无论怎样，都不能取下眼罩，知道吗？”

“我知道。”Harry给自己也施了漂浮咒，跟着斯内普沉入黑暗中。

幽深的管道似乎无穷无尽，Harry紧紧抓着魔杖，跟着斯内普下滑。她能看到许多通往别的方向的管道，但他们走的这条是最宽最直的。她知道自己越落越深，一个世纪后，她的双脚终于触到了地面。

Harry抬头向上看，出口已经缩成了一个小小的白点，“我们在学校一英里以下了吧？”  
斯内普并未回答，他警惕地查看着周围，嘴里默念着什么。接着，他熄灭了魔杖，“熄灭魔杖，往前走。记住，有什么声响，还是要闭上眼睛！”

他们慢慢向前走着，小心翼翼地不发出一点声音。通道是如此黑暗，以至于Harry几乎看不清路。忽然，一个人影扑了过来，但还没等她看清是谁，斯内普就将人影打翻——是洛哈特。

“Harry，是你吗？”一个熟悉的声音响起，满身灰尘的罗恩出现了，“快帮帮我！洛哈特把这堆石头炸下来堵住了通道，现在他失忆了，纳威一个人过去救金妮了！”

斯内普脸色煞白，跨过躺在地上的洛哈特，径直走到那堆碎石旁。碎石看上去已经被罗恩搬过去了一些，斯内普用消失咒解决了最大的一块石头，又在石堆塌陷前施了个凝固咒，弄出了一个可以通过人的洞口。

“荧光闪烁，”一个光球从斯内普的魔杖里跃出，悠悠穿过洞口，照亮了前面那扇依旧由蛇把守的门，“韦斯莱，带上洛哈特，去校长办公室找邓布利多。”

“可是，我怎么上去？还有邓布利多回来了？”罗恩瞪着动弹不得的洛哈特，向正在钻过洞口的Harry喊道。

“快快复苏！”Harry解除了洛哈特的昏迷咒，“用漂浮咒上去，别忘了校长办公室在八楼！  
最后一扇门缓缓打开，斯内普立刻上前一步，将Harry挡在身后。她的大脑里飞速闪过各种情况，从纳威解决掉蛇怪，到纳威变成石头，再到纳威鲜血淋漓地躺在地上的画面通通过了一遍，但眼前的一幕还是让她连尖叫都发不出——

纳威就跌倒在石门之前，一个双眼变成了血洞，面目狰狞到超出人类最狂野想象的怪物，正嘶嘶着向纳威逼近。Harry立刻像被施了全身束缚咒一样动弹不得，但她还是用自己最大的理智举起魔杖，拼命思考一个有用的咒语。

这时，斯内普的魔杖向前喷出了一群金黄色的鸟，鸟儿们叽叽喳喳地向前冲去。一些鸟儿炮弹一般地拍在蛇怪身上，一些沿着管道飞去，试图把蛇怪引走。蛇怪收起了鲜红的蛇芯，缓缓向后退去。在蛇怪慢慢消失在这条狭长的管道后，Harry才意识到自己的心跳的有多剧烈。

“教授，”纳威回过头，站起来语无伦次地说，“金妮还在里面！她快死了！伏地魔要复活了！福克斯已经把蛇怪弄瞎了！”

斯内普二话不说，沿着管道向前走去。Harry和纳威紧紧跟在后面，黑漆漆的管道里，一时间只有三个人走动和呼吸的声音。

大厅就在前方，Harry甚至能越过斯内普的肩膀看到斯莱特林的巨型雕像和蛇怪盘曲的身体。就在这时，她听到了世界上最美好的音乐——它就像是深谷中的幽泉，亦或是清晨的阳光，那旋律古怪却优美无比，空灵中和着希望。

“凤凰。”Harry喃喃道，一只凤凰在大厅中绚烂地飞舞，它金红色的翅膀似乎给这幽暗的密室带来了烈火。听着凤凰的歌声，Harry的勇气一点点上涨，相比之下，那只丑陋的、无头苍蝇一般的蛇怪也不算什么了。

斯内普大力挥动着魔杖，水池中的水喷涌而起，化为一条体型不逊于蛇怪的水蛇，向蛇怪发起了猛烈的进攻。Harry正要奔向躺在地上的金妮，纳威却拉住了她，“那个记忆，汤姆·里德尔，就是伏地魔，他手里拿的是我的魔杖！”

Harry抬头，一个模糊的、似乎不是实体的青年冷冷地站在金妮身旁，英俊得过分的脸上挂着一幅阴险的嘲笑，用一种看死人的眼神嘲弄地看着他们。

“没事，这只是个记忆，他的法力会大打折扣，交给我，”Harry坚定地说，“你去帮斯内普教授！”

Harry向里德尔射出一个个魔咒，但因为怕伤到金妮，她不敢用爆破咒一类的恶咒。里德尔并未还击，只是像欣赏马戏团小丑的表演一样挡下她的攻击。

“真可惜，两位漂亮的小姑娘却要死在这里了，你说我会不会拿金妮喂蛇呢？”里德尔一步步向她逼来，细长苍白的手指交替抚摸着纳威的魔杖，“现在，你去杀了那个男孩，还有你亲爱的教授，再跪在我面前，我会考虑饶你一条命，在食死徒中为你留一个好位置的。”  
  
“你休想！神锋无影！”Harry看着眼前嚣张的青年，使出了她能想到的最厉害的黑魔法——这是小时候斯内普击退上门寻衅的食死徒时，她躲在衣柜里学的咒语。

里德尔的一侧脸颊被划开了一道口子，但并未有血涌出。他抬起一只手，轻轻抚过这道伤口，冷笑道：“你的教授似乎就要撑不住了，等我的蛇怪将他解决掉，你又能撑几分钟呢？”

Harry回头，正看见斯内普撞在一堆碎石上，额头上血流如注，他变出一面盾牌，勉强挡住了了蛇怪的又一次攻击。Harry彻底愤怒了，她的脑子里热血上涌：就是这个人，杀了她的父母，将赫敏和其他同学变成了石头，现在还要将金妮喂蛇！凤凰发出了愤怒的鸣叫，她抬起魔杖——钻心剜骨！

里德尔被击倒了，但他并没有像她想象的一样扭动嚎叫起来。他英俊的面容只是扭曲了一瞬间，然后轻蔑地笑道：“正当的愤怒不会有太大伤害的，波特。”Harry站起身，想到了一个更有杀伤力的咒语，但她并不确定自己会使用。这时，凤凰飞了下来，向里德尔喷射着火焰。

“那就交给你了。”Harry跑到金妮身边，害怕地摸向金妮的手腕。还好，金妮并没有死，她的脉搏还在虚弱地跳动。但是她的脸苍白得像死人，身体冰冷，似乎再也不会醒来

“快快复苏！”Harry指着金妮的心脏，“快快复苏！快快复苏！”但金妮依然紧闭着双眼，仿佛她所有的生命力已经流逝。

Harry狂乱地站起身，隐约知道只有一个办法可以救金妮——杀掉里德尔。然而此刻，身后那场战役彻底吸引了她的目光。

  
纳威站在斯莱特林的雕像上，举起一把闪亮的宝剑，直直插入了蛇怪的下颚。空气一时间静止，仿佛世界的音量键被一瞬间关掉。但下一刻立刻摧毁了Harry的错觉，蛇怪痛苦地翻滚着，蛇身拍打着密室的墙壁，但巨大的蛇头却缓缓垂下，跌到水池里，乌黑的血液渐渐晕出，蛇怪也停止了挣扎。

“不！”里德尔狂怒地喊道，凤凰被炸飞了，他向纳威射出一道绿光，但迅速被斯内普挡回。“好啊，好啊，”里德尔的脸现在和蛇怪一样狰狞了，“大难不死的男孩……你现在也活不长了对不对，蛇怪的毒液很快就会发作，你现在可以倒计时了。

“纳威，”Harry惊恐地转身，纳威已经挪到了金妮身边——他的左臂上，扎着一根弯曲的毒牙，“不要，不会的，你不会死——”

纳威吃力地向Harry笑了笑，他摸了摸金妮冰冷的脸。这时，凤凰飞过纳威的头顶，一个日记本落到了纳威的怀中。正在Harry疑惑时，纳威用右手拔出左臂的毒牙，狠狠地扎在里德尔的日记上。

日记里，大股大股墨水喷出。里德尔惨叫起来，他的身体出现了一个缺口，刺眼的白光从缺口处透了过来。他不敢置信地看着胸前的缺口，紧紧握住袍子，发出了惊恐的惨叫。

纳威见状，又用毒牙狠狠扎了几下。里德尔身上的缺口越来越多，大量的光撕裂了他的身体，将伏地魔的记忆炸成粉末。

在里德尔消失的那一刻，金妮坐了起来。  
“你们快走，跟着斯内普，罗恩应该等在外面。”纳威对金妮轻声说，他看上去越来越虚弱，冷汗浸湿了他的头发。

“教授，你一定有办法吧，你能救救纳威吗？”Harry转向半跪在纳威身边的斯内普，祈求一个奇迹的发生。

斯内普默默摇了摇头。但随即，他忽然想到了什么，向着空中盘旋的凤凰说，“福克斯，帮帮他。”

凤凰轻轻降落在纳威的膝头，美丽的头倚在他的左臂上，晶莹的泪水从凤凰的眼睛中滚落。泪水温柔地缀满了伤口，纳威的伤口渐渐消失。

“你没事了。”斯内普恢复了面无表情，领头向出口走去。Harry和纳威搀起哭泣不止的金妮，走入了黑暗的管道中。

  
20  
斯内普敲开校长办公室的门。

一时间非常安静。Harry、纳威、罗恩、金妮和洛哈特站在门口，身上沾着泥和血，而斯内普不知什么时候把自己弄干净了。

“金妮！”

是韦斯莱夫人的声音，她大步向前，后面紧跟着韦斯莱先生，两人都向他们的女儿冲去。  
邓布利多教授愉快地微笑着，斯内普紧紧盯着白痴一样傻笑的洛哈特，似乎可以用他挡掉韦斯莱家喜极而泣的哭声。

接着，Harry和纳威发现自己被韦斯莱夫人拥入怀中，“你们救了她！你们救了她！你怎么做到的？哦，还要谢谢你，西弗勒斯……”  
斯内普依然紧紧盯着洛哈特，不知是他不擅长接受别人的谢意，还是不喜欢Harry被别人揽在怀里。

韦斯莱夫人松开Harry和纳威，纳威犹豫了一下，将宝剑和日记本放在校长办公桌上，讲出了一切。

“所以你从分院帽中拔出了宝剑，杀死了蛇怪，又用蛇怪的毒牙杀死了里德尔？”邓布利多温和地问。

“是的，伏地魔用那本日记做到的，不过我不太明白，您可以问问金妮。”

金妮哭泣着讲述了一切，邓布利多教授认真检查了那些日记纸，安慰了金妮，嘱咐韦斯莱夫妇将她送到圣芒戈检查一番。

“很抱歉，西弗勒斯，但我们不能透露你参加了这件事，还请在座各位保密。”邓布利多对斯内普说。

“我知道，”斯内普简短地说，“还有Harry，她也没有进入密室。”韦斯莱夫妇点头保证，搂着金妮快步走出了办公室。罗恩疑惑地张开嘴，但斯内普先阴森森地开口了：“你们三个——沿路破坏了一百条校规——包括夜游城堡，违反禁令，鲁莽、自大到以为自己可以单独对付蛇怪，还有袭击教师——”

“说实话，是洛哈特先袭击我们的！”罗恩喊道。

“校长先生，您似乎说过，如果韦斯莱先生和隆巴顿先生再次违反校规，就会将他们开除。”

“这就是说，我们中最优秀的人有时也不得不食言了，”邓布利多微笑着说，“你们两个都会获得学校的特殊贡献奖，并且——让我想想——对了，两个人都为格兰芬多学院加200分。”

尽管邓布利多没有给她颁奖，尽管斯内普的一幅听到圣诞节取消了的表情，Harry还是笑了出来。

补充一点，之后纳威解放了多比，洛哈特又被施了一个失忆咒。

  
21  
斯内普坚持让Harry和其他学生一样坐火车到国王十字车站，再用幻影显形将Harry带回家。对于这个很让Harry疑惑的问题，斯内普的解释是，“不要以为我是你的抚养人，你就可以有特殊待遇。”

不过这样也好，假期在家里也是陷在魔药和书本之中，还不如和朋友们再玩一个白天。

四人找到一个没人的包厢，舒舒服服地陷在座位里。罗恩研究着因为吃了伏加特味比比多味豆而醉倒的老鼠斑斑，想把它弄醒。

“那Harry，所以为什么邓布利多要隐瞒斯内普和你参加了这件事？”罗恩终于有了机会问。这几天金妮受到了很多人的冷眼，所以他们一直陪着她，没有敢讨论这件事。

Harry摇了摇头，“不知道，但你们千万不要说出去，以后也不要再提。”

三人虽然还有疑惑，但还是保证了，剩下的时间，他们都在霹雳爆炸牌和比比多味豆下度过。

只有Harry暗自清楚，斯内普教授，以前是邓布利多的间谍，以后，可能还是。  



	5. 霍格沃茨三年级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天狼星越狱了，斯内普教授的地位貌似有危险了/坏笑

22  
一只猫头鹰从敞开的窗户飞了进来，送来了今天的预言家日报。斯内普支付给猫头鹰五个纳特后，懒洋洋地打开了报纸。Harry把头伸了过来，却差点被画面上那个咆哮的男人吓得跳起来。

“阿兹卡班最邪恶囚徒小天狼星布莱克越狱？阿兹卡班会发生越狱，不可能吧？”Harry从没见过摄魂怪，但深知摄魂怪的可怕。她看向斯内普，却震惊地发现的斯内普紧盯着报纸，脸色煞白，握着报纸的手都在颤抖。

“布莱克是？”Harry小心翼翼的问，隐约记起同学们曾议论过这个人，但斯内普从未同她提起过布莱克。

“他是个——坏的透顶的疯子，是黑魔王的间谍，你的母亲，就是被他出卖的——”斯内普紧紧咬着嘴唇，黑眼睛里涌着滔天的愤怒和恨意，“Harry，我得去找邓布利多，你呆在家里不要出去。”

“什么？”Harry一阵头昏脑涨，斯内普很少提及自己的父母，也只是告诉她莉莉和詹姆是被伏地魔杀死的，她没想过自己的母亲是被出卖的。她凝视着画面中布莱克阴郁的眼睛，莫名感到有些眼熟。

斯内普站起来，在房子内外大步走动着，默念着各种反入侵咒，“统统加护……平安镇守……超级盔甲护身……”他将这些咒语重复了三遍才停下，然后厉声嘱咐哈利，“你，绝对，不能去找布莱克，听见没！”

Harry从没听过斯内普以这样的语气说话，但她懂得斯内普语气中的紧张和严肃。Harry保证过之后，斯内普才向壁炉里洒了一把飞路粉，走入绿色火焰之中。

  
23  
Harry的眼睛向上一翻，什么都看不见了。她被寒意淹没了，耳朵里呼呼作响，像在水里一样。什么东西在把她往下拽，呼呼声越来越响……

这时，她从很远的地方传来尖叫声，可怕的、惊惶的、哀求的尖叫声，她想去帮帮那个人，她想挪动一下胳膊，可是怎么也动不了……一团浓浓的白雾在她周围旋转——

“Harry！Harry！你没事吧？”

有人在拍打她的脸。

“什——什么？”

Harry睁开眼睛。发现她似乎从座位上滑到了地板上，纳威似乎也差不多情况。罗恩和赫敏跪在他俩身边，卢平教授注视着她。她感觉非常难受，脸上全是冷汗。

她爬回座位，迅速向门口望去。穿斗篷的家伙已经不见了。“出什么事了？那个——那个东西到哪儿去了？谁在尖叫？”

“没有人尖叫啊。”罗恩说，他更加紧张了。

“有人尖叫，我也听见了。”纳威虚弱地说，脸色苍白。

咔吧一声，把他们吓了一跳。卢平教授把一大块巧克力掰成了好几份，分给了众人。

“那是什么东西？”纳威问卢平。

“那是阿兹卡班的摄魂怪。”卢平回答。

大家都吃惊地瞪着他。卢平教授将空的巧克力包装纸揉成了一团，塞进了口袋，“吃吧，我可没有在那块巧克力里下毒啊……”

Harry咬了一口，非常吃惊地感受到突然又一股暖流涌向了她的手指尖和脚趾尖。

“你一定是是Harry了，你长得真像你母亲，”卢平亲切地看着她，又对纳威说，“你是纳威吧，你的伤疤很出名。你俩没事吧？”

“没事。”纳威不好意思地说，哈利也低声咕哝了一句。

终于到了霍格沃茨，Harry和纳威再经历了一番漫长的检查后，刚好赶上了晚宴。只是，斯内普频频看向她，似乎觉得她会突然在晕倒似的。老实说，这的确让Harry觉得这条斯莱特林蛇形的面包难以下咽。还好，这时斯内普出去了，Harry也乐得享用新添上的，斯内普平时不让她多吃的酒心巧克力。

  
24  
“教授，你知不知道，海格的鹰头马身有翼兽，巴克比克抓伤了马尔福？”Harry谨慎地问，希望能得到些帮助。

斯内普冷哼一声，“两个白痴。”

虽然她知道斯内普一向不喜欢海格，但还是有些不高兴，“明明是马尔福先不听讲，冒犯了巴克比克，他现在装着受伤就是想让海格被开除！”

“我没有说德拉科不是白痴。”斯内普头也不抬，依旧看他预言家日报上布莱克的新闻。  
“那海格会不会被开除？巴克比克会不会有事？”

“哦，那得看马尔福先生的心情了。海格也许不会被开除，但那只鹰头马身有翼兽会死得 很 惨。”

“什么？会死？你能不能和马尔福先生，稍稍沟通一下？”Harry没想到甚至能处死巴克比克。

“不行。我为什么要因为一只鹰头马身有翼兽去欠卢修斯一个大人情。”

斯内普的语气成功激起Harry的愤怒，她知道一个方法，或许有效：“你和他不是朋友么？难道你真是马尔福的小跟班？”

斯内普翻报纸的动作顿住了，消瘦的脸颊上闪过一丝怒气。Harry的心绷了起来，随时准备夺路而逃。

空气似乎凝固了很长时间，终于，斯内普从一侧嘴角挤出半个冷笑，将怒气变成了讥讽，“我很高兴你花了这么多年看清了这个现实。”他翻过报纸，看着布莱克可能藏匿地区的地图，一句话也没再说。

虽然斯内普并未发火，但Harry知道了自己说错了话，默默离开了他的办公室。

  
25  
Harry纳威坐在湖边，相顾无言。阳光明媚，水平如镜，但Harry思绪翻腾。

摄魂怪……活点地图……斯内普教授……她现在终于知道每次靠近摄魂怪时听到的尖叫声是谁的……伏地魔，爸爸妈妈还有他——布莱克……斯内普知道布莱克是她的教父吧……她看向一边的纳威，不知道他是怎么想的。

有人靠近，Harry从湖的倒影中看见是罗恩和赫敏，她知道他们想想说什么，但没人能理解她，纳威也不能。

罗恩和赫敏坐下，过了一会儿，赫敏打破了沉默：“Harry，纳威，听我说，”赫敏和罗恩交换了一下眼色，说道，“昨天我们听到的事情一定让你非常难过，但重要的是，你们不能做任何傻事。”

“比如什么？”纳威问。

“比如去找布莱克。”罗恩一针见血地说

“你不会的，是吗？”赫敏问。

“为布莱克送命不值得。”罗恩说。

纳威扭过头，“每次到摄魂怪靠近我，你知道我都会听到什么?我听到我妈妈在尖叫，在向伏地魔哀求。如果你知你们听到自己的妈妈在临死前那样惨叫，你们也不会很快忘掉的。一旦知道是有一个据说是她朋友的人背叛了，让伏地魔去追杀她——”纳威停住了，他看到Harry的脸色。

“我听到伏地魔向我射了一道索命咒，我爸爸扑上去挡住了。”Harry用最大的毅力平静地叙述，尽力使自己的语气像是在谈论别人，“然后我妈妈——我想我在我妈妈怀里——向黑魔王反击。接着是一个男人的叫声，我觉得那是布莱克，他想带着我妈妈和我幻影显形，然后——最后一刻，我妈妈的手滑脱了。”

“然后她就被伏地魔抓走了，你们都听到了。”Harry闭上眼睛，希望他们快点离开。

赫敏和罗恩不知道说什么，半响，赫敏说，“摄魂怪会抓住布莱克，把他送回阿兹卡班的——这是他活该！”

纳威冷笑道，“但是摄魂怪对他没影响，他不用听到亲人死前的尖叫。”

“你们不会是想去找他吧——”罗恩惊慌地问。

“我向斯内普教授发过誓，答应不会去找他，”Harry沉闷地说，她心里的愤怒膨胀起来，一下一下击打着她的头脑和神经，终于，那座火山爆发了，“但如果他出现在我面前，他会 不 得 好 死 ！

  
26  
“Harry，你还在跟斯内普学怎么抵抗摄魂怪吗？”纳威走近瘫在椅子上的Harry问道。

“是啊，是啊，”Harry叹了口气，觉得一次摄魂怪的训练比五次魁地奇训练还累人，“不过这也是必须的啊，如果下一次摄魂怪又闯到赛场上让我晕倒，格兰芬多就完了。”

“那你的火弩箭怎么样，还被斯内普扣着？”  
“别提了，他认为上面可能有一种投掷咒。也许布莱克想把我从扫帚上投下来，再砸死你吧，”Harry讽刺道，“你要不要也来试试博格特-摄魂怪，我现在至少能撑一会儿了？”

“哈哈，不了，”纳威抽了一口凉气，“让我跟斯内普学？我怀疑我的博格特会变成斯内普。卢平教授已经答应指导我守护神咒了。”

“那我祝你好运。”Harry愁眉苦脸地看了一眼表，到了魁地奇训练的时间了。她告别纳威，拎着一把学校的破扫帚去了球场，飞进冷雨霏霏中。

对不起，高潮部分我跳过了。因为赫敏受伤，所以她只是把时间转换器交给了赫敏和纳威，接下来把哈利和赫敏换成纳威和Harry就好。又及，最后是Harry和纳威一起用守护神赶走了100个摄魂怪，Harry的守护神是牝鹿（和莉莉和斯内普一样的那种！不是尖头叉子！），至于纳威的守护神……抱歉我搜遍全网都没找到，可能是蟾蜍吧……

  
27  
“所以说，是你和隆巴顿用时间转换器救走了布莱克？”斯内普忍无可忍，从牙缝里挤出一个个单词。

“邓布利多不都说了，小天狼星是无辜的！”Harry知道失去梅林爵士团勋章对斯内普打击很大，但他把卢平是狼人的事情说出去同样让她很愤怒，“小天狼星是我的教父！卢平教授是我们最好的黑魔法防御术教师！”

“好啊，好啊，波特，”斯内普看上去快气炸了，他俯下身，把Harry逼到椅子上，“那你为什么不和他在阿兹卡班一起住呢，还是说他现在还是个逃犯？”

“我不会和他一起住的，你才是我的抚养人，对吧。”Harry赶紧安抚道。

斯内普紧绷的嘴角松了下去，Harry看着这位摄神取念大师的微表情，禁不住感觉有些好笑。

“你知道就好，”斯内普冷哼一声，大步走开，“别让我看见他给你写信！”

“海德薇，你懂”Harry抚摸着落到她肩膀上的猫头鹰，若有所思地说，“他其实挺……脆弱的吧，只是连他自己都不知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要说我三年级写的略，四年级会更略……我想赶紧写Harry成为间谍！


	6. 霍格沃茨四年级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前面是Harry、赫敏和罗恩帮助纳威通过了三强争霸赛（只不过剧情应该变成了纳威直接想到用腮囊草，然后Harry把它从斯内普办公室里偷了出来），伏地魔复活，纳威逃出。还有小天狼星应该不会躲到霍格莫德吃老鼠了，毕竟纳威不是他的教子。进入正轨。

28  
Harry抬手，敲了三次校长办公室的门。

“请进。”是邓布利多的声音。

“晚上好，先生。”Harry走进了校长办公室。

“晚上好，Harry。坐下吧，”邓布利多看着她，“你找我，是有很重要的事吧。”

Harry默默点了点头，犹豫了几秒，开口道，“校长，我想知道，斯内普教授以后……在黑魔王复活后，会不会再次做间谍。”

邓布利多用审慎的目光注视着她，“我想你知道，西弗勒斯他为什么从食死徒投诚，以及为什么挑起了间谍的重任。”

Harry移开目光，感觉邓布利多的摄神取念术比斯内普高很多。但无论邓布利多是读出的还是猜到的，他都说对了。

“因为我妈妈，莉莉。”Harry轻声说。

“你是个很敏锐的孩子，”邓布利多点点头，“所以你来，不仅仅是为了问这个事吧。”

“我想帮他，”Harry本来以为自己会花很长时间说出这句话，但此刻她却无比冷静，“如果我不在食死徒阵营的话，黑魔王对斯内普教授的信任会大打折扣。而且，黑魔王还有可能拿我做人质，限制斯内普的行动。最重要的是，这份工作总要有人来做，是吧？”

邓布利多没有看Harry，他盯着办公桌上的今日变形术，说，“听到你这么说，我很感动，每一个卧底都有巨大的价值。但是，间谍不是那么好当的，在伏地魔身边传达情报，就仿佛是在刀尖上舞蹈，稍有不慎就可能毁掉自己和同伴。你需要做很多痛苦的事，甚至间接害死别人。你只有14岁，不够年纪。”

Harry深深吸了一口气，准备回答。这时，邓布利多抬起头，补充道，“但是有一点你说的很对，以我对伏地魔的了解，他非常有可能拿你做人质。”

“我决定好了，”Harry坚定地说，“而且，先生，我还有一件事想要请教您。”

“我不认为你必须坚持……说吧，Harry。”

“您知道纳威的伤疤吗，如果黑魔王在附近或是杀人，纳威的伤疤就会痛，”看到邓布利多点了点头，Harry咬了咬嘴唇，继续说，“虽然我没有伤疤，但我也有同样的感觉……有时我能知道黑魔王的情绪和想法。”

邓布利多锐利的目光从半月形眼镜后射出来，他认真地审视着Harry，沉默良久。半响，他说，“这很不寻常，很不寻常……两年前西弗勒斯告诉我你是蛇佬腔……我想，这倒是对一个卧底很有帮助。”

“这么说，我能做一个间谍吗？”Harry紧张地问。

邓布利多的蓝眼睛像两个深邃的漩涡，旋转着吞噬Harry的心智。Harry知道邓布利多在对她进行测试，她直视着邓布利多的蓝眼睛，飞快建立一堵堵的墙，这锥子一样的目光轻柔，但会直接地扎进大脑深处。两人一攻一防，僵持许久，最后还是邓布利多收回了目光。

“在这个年龄里，你能取得这样的成就真是不可想象，让我再一次惊讶到年轻人的能力，”邓布利多的语气里没有了对着孩子说话的感觉，“但是，要骗过伏地魔是很不容易的，特别是你和他之间还有一种联系。”

“什么联系——”Harry以为邓布利多会继续拒绝，但立刻被打断。

“每周日晚上10点后来找我，我会对你单独辅导——如果你确定要做一名间谍的话。”

“我确定。”Harry郑重地说。

“那你先走吧，我还要一点事情要处理。后天记得带上隐形衣，多帮帮纳威。”邓布利多的声音里透出一种隐隐的担心。

“好的，教授。”Harry站起来，走向门口。忽然，她转过身，和邓布利多几乎同时说，“不要告诉斯内普教授。”

  
29  
“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多转向斯内普，说，“你知道我要吩咐你做什么。如果你没意见……如果你准备好了……”

“没问题。”斯内普说。

他的脸色显得比往常更苍白了，那双冷冰冰的黑眼睛闪烁着怪异的光。

“那么，祝你好运。”邓布利多说，他脸上带着一丝担忧，望着斯内普一言不发地尾随小天狼星而去。

“祝你好运。”Harry喃喃道。她感到眼角湿润，担心和悲伤似乎要冲破喉咙。她皱紧眉头，闭上眼睛，再次睁开眼，脸上只剩坚毅。

  
30  
老宅的会客厅里，食死徒们噤若寒蝉，只有纳吉尼时不时发出嘶嘶声。伏地魔已经不再愤怒，伟大的黑魔王不会因为一个男孩愤怒太久的……现在他感到的是疑惑，他需要知道这根紫衫木魔杖为什么会不听从他的指令……还是那个男孩掌握了他所不知道的魔法，连他都不知道的魔法？他又想起了那个预言……

他端详着这根陪伴他 许久的，忠心耿耿的魔杖 ，迫切地想知道预言……他的心里有出一个计划……

这时，他看到门口出现的那个人影……多么熟悉的老伙计……伏地魔王重新感觉到愤怒……“我们的老朋友来了，我本来以为他不会回来的，”他站起身，“你们都出去，我要和西弗勒斯面谈。”

斯内普戴着食死徒标配的面具和兜帽，慢慢走进会客厅。他跪下，爬到伏地魔身边，亲吻他的长袍，然后退到一边，站起身，“我的主人，我来迟了。”

“哦，斯内普，我想着你是永远离开我了。刚刚我还在说，要处死你呢。”伏地魔一挥魔杖，斯内普的面具消散，兜帽滑落，露出了那张比死人还惨白的面孔。

斯内普颤抖了一下，但并未退缩，“主人，我从来没有背叛你。”

“你撒谎。”伏地魔轻声说，他的每一个字里都带着嘶嘶声，仿佛蛇在低语。他会让他付出代价，不管有没有背叛……“你撒谎，西弗勒斯·斯内普。感到印记灼烧时，你为什么没有立刻出现在我面前？三年前，你为什么阻止我得到魔法石？这四年里你有这么多机会杀到纳威·隆巴顿，你为什么不动手？西弗勒斯……是邓布利多让你来的吧，嗯？钻心剜骨！”

斯内普跌倒在地，痛苦地扭动着，惨叫着，伏地魔举着魔杖，提高音量以盖过斯内普的尖叫，“我最忠心，有能力的仆人……我以为我最忠心，最有能力的仆人……在我失势后就就成了邓布利多的走狗！没有费一点精力寻找我！”

他垂下魔杖，看着脚下的人努力站起来又跪下。他将魔杖对准斯内普，准备再射出一个不可饶恕咒。

“主人，你听我说！我的确听从了邓布利多的指示回到您身边，但是我的忠心一直属于您。我可以将邓布利多这13年的情报告诉您。我可以解释您的一切疑问。”

“哦，是吗？”伏地魔暂时收回了咒语，居高临下地看着匍匐的斯内普，“抬起头，看着我，不要试图对黑魔王撒谎。”

“是，我的主人，”斯内普直视着那双血红的眼睛，“您失势时，我在霍格沃茨，担任您吩咐我接受的教职。你消失后，我没有寻找您……我做错了，我以为您完蛋了……我不为此自豪。请您原谅我，还有其他人在那时对你失去信心。”

“我可以原谅你们，但是你们，都得赎罪，证明自己的价值，”伏地魔轻声说，“继续。”

“三年前，我只看到了贪婪、无能的奇诺想要偷取魔法石，我承认，我用我所能尽到的力量阻止了他。但如果您肯信任我，您就可以早三年东山再起。”

“隆巴顿呢？虽然我并不遗憾再次见到他，但你最好给我一个交代。”

“主人，当隆巴顿刚进入霍格沃茨时，仍然流传着许多谣言，说他本人就是一名了不起的黑巫师，这样才能在您的袭击下死里逃生。我们认为他可能成为一面旗帜，我们可以在他周围团结起来……我承认，他刚进入霍格沃茨时，我很好奇，根本没想着要去杀死他。更何况，多亏邓布利多的保护，我才没有被关进阿兹卡班。如果我杀了他，他会和我反目成仇，我就不能向您提供这些年邓布利多的情报了。”  
伏地魔盯着斯内普的黑眼睛，似乎在掂量他这话的分量，“那么邓布利多为什么那么信任你呢？我想邓布利多可不糊涂。”

“邓布利多有一个最大的弱点，那就是他总把别人往好处想。我加入他的教师队伍时，编造了一番追悔莫及的谎言说给他听，之后他就张开双臂欢迎了我……邓布利多已经老了，但是这么多年来，他从未停止过对西弗勒斯斯内普的信任。现在邓布利多以为我是他的人，我可以源源不断地向您提供凤凰社的情报。”

“邓布利多完全信任你？”

“他不让我接触黑魔法，始终不让我担任黑魔法防御术的教职——”

“他还给波特夫妇的遗孤交给你抚养，是吗？”伏地魔冷酷的红眼睛注视着斯内普。

“是。邓布利多认为，一个孩子能把我——牵制住。他一向宣传他关于爱的那套理论，并绝对相信。”

“那你爱那个孩子吗，西弗勒斯？”伏地魔嘲弄地说，“带她来见我。”

“主人——主人？我对您忠心耿耿，她年纪还太小——”

“带她来见我，”伏地魔抚摸着自己的魔杖，“还是你愿意再试试钻心咒？”

“是，主人。”惨白的光照在斯内普毫无血色的脸上，他吃力地站起来，走出里德尔府。

“西弗勒斯，到马尔福的庄园找我，”伏地魔望着斯内普的背影，用一根手指抚摸着纳吉尼的头，“纳吉尼……你说他还会回来吗？如果他敢逃，我保证他会比卡卡诺夫死得还难看……”

  
31  
“邓布利多，我不干了……”斯内普浑身颤抖，几乎不能走进场地。他用了最大的毅力，在医务室外堵住了邓布利多，“他让……黑魔王让……”

“黑魔王让我去见他，是吗？”Harry出现在斯内普身后，静静地说。

斯内普扭过头，还带有冷汗的脸上闪过慌乱。

“教授，我们走吧。”邓布利多的预言很快就成真了，而斯内普……Harry相信他没想过，也不敢想过。

“不行。如果她去了，黑魔王会折磨她，关在地牢里——”斯内普没有理Harry，他紧紧抓住邓布利多的肩膀，仿佛溺水的人抓住稻草。

“不，没那么糟糕，也许他会把我培养成食死徒，”Harry尽力用一种轻松的语气说，“这一年来我一直在练习大脑封闭术，邓布利多教授说我应该可以骗过伏地魔。”

斯内普瞪着她，消瘦的脸颊因为慢慢升起的愤怒而更加狰狞，他又瞪向邓布利多，“你——你早就知道？我却不知道？你要把Harry训练成我一样的人？她才14岁！”

“西弗勒斯……我们别无选择。”邓布利多没有理斯内普抓着他领子的手，蓝色的眼睛里满是悲哀。

“不行！绝对不行！”斯内普低低地吼道，“邓布利多，想都别想！”

“教授，我是自愿的。我知道我要做什么，要承担什么。”

“教授，你需要排除杂念，丢开感情。”

“西弗勒斯，我意已决。”

  
32  
场地上的风清凉如水，黑天鹅绒般的天空中缀着漫天星光，Harry感受着霍格沃茨最后的温暖，感到心脏在扑通通狂跳。她即将见到传说中的黑魔王……她感到一种深切的不真实感，仿佛身边一切都是虚幻的。Harry做了几个深呼吸，努力回忆着邓布利多对她说的话，相信自己，相信自己。Harry以为自己找到了状态，以为自己能对付伏地魔，现在她怀疑自己错了……如果稍有不慎，让伏地魔看见西弗勒斯真的是邓布利多的人……那就都完蛋了……

斯内普越走越快，仿佛这样就可以甩掉Harry，这使得她不得不小跑起来。突然，斯内普停下，紧紧抓住Harry的手臂，仿佛突然下定决心。他深吸一口气，急促地说:“你记住，黑魔王对你摄神取念时会看着你的眼睛，但你决不能移开，这样更让人怀疑。不要伪装成傻姑娘，这点你绝对骗不过他，做你自己就好。不用做食死徒那一套，你不是食死徒，这样还会让他怀疑，懂吗？眼神要坚定，不能飘忽不定，不要经常往左下角看，黑魔王精通的不止摄神取念——”

“我知道，教授，我都知道，”Harry握住斯内普冰凉的手，“你这一年都没有发现我在练习，是把？对我有点信心。”

黑眼睛注视着绿眼睛，他沉默良久。终于，他把Harry揽在怀里，幻影移形。

“主人，我把她带来了。”斯内普敲开门，带着Harry走进了空荡荡的房间，向伏地魔深鞠一躬。

“黑魔王。”要尊敬，要恐惧，Harry也深鞠一躬。

这时，一条大蛇悄无声息地滑行过来，Harry猜测她应该就是那纳威说的纳吉尼。Harry不敢抬头，只能紧张地看着大蛇向她滑来。

“你好？”大蛇嘶嘶地说。

“你好。”Harry犹豫了一下，用蛇佬腔回答。

“我听虫尾巴提起过，你是个蛇佬腔，看来是真的，”伏地魔饶有兴趣地说，“抬起头。

Harry抬起头，第一次直视了伏地魔的面孔。”  
比骷髅还要苍白，血红的眼睛，蛇一样扁平的鼻子，鼻孔是两条细缝……Harry感到很奇怪，自己的第一反应竟不是恐惧，而是有些好笑和吃惊。她想到两年前在密室里见到的那个帅气的里德尔，他那仿佛出自雕刻家手下的面容和黑曜石般的眼睛，竟然变成了这个样子。

伏地魔看入她的眼睛，Harry直视着伏地魔充血的眼睛，也许过了一秒，也许过了一个世纪，伏地魔退出了她的大脑。

“你长得很像你母亲，她很勇敢，”伏地魔轻声说。

Harry曾无数次听到别人说这句话，但如果杀死父母的凶手这样说……她镇定了一下，耸耸肩，用满不在乎的口气说，“我不记得她了，是斯内普教授抚养我长大的。”

斯内普在旁边动了一下。

“你很有趣，”伏地魔坐了下来，“西弗勒斯，你需要回到霍格沃茨。你的孩子会受到良好的照顾，不必担心。”

“谢谢你，我的主人。”斯内普最后看了一眼Harry，大步走出房间。

“我听说你和纳威·隆巴顿是朋友。坐下，孩子，跟我详细说说他。”伏地魔示意Harry坐到他对面的椅子上，开口道。

“是。”Harry心里狠狠地着诅咒虫尾巴，说起她和邓布利多商定好的内容。


	7. 没有在霍格沃茨的五年级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从阶下囚到二把手的攻略指南

33  
马尔福庄园设有层层屏障，只有拥有黑魔标记的人才能随意进出，其他地方Harry可以随意走动。整个庄园里并没有什么人，一周来她也没有见到伏地魔几次。虽然时常有食死徒进出，但停留的时间都不长。卢修斯毁掉了里德尔的日记的事被伏地魔发现了，马尔福一家被狠狠地惩罚后就很少出现。唯一和她一样呆在这里的食死徒，就是那个Harry见到会犯恶心的虫尾巴，她也并不想掩饰对他的厌恶，而对虫尾巴的厌恶大概是食死徒和她的少数相同之一。不管怎样，总的来说，Harry过得还不错。

Harry挑剔地品尝着家养小精灵奉上的早餐，想找出那么一点瑕疵，但最终只能承认它比霍格沃茨厨房小精灵的手艺高。伏地魔把一个家养小精灵送给了她，尽管Harry很清楚它是来监视她的，但还是不得不说，它是个非常棒的小精灵——因为迄今为止Harry只见过它一次。Harry很想念克利切，但克利切可不会大脑封闭术，于是，只有斯内普偶尔来看看她。

现在还是暑假，但斯内普已经给她办了休学。她知道斯内普对外的说法是，她为了获得第一手的实践经验外出游历去了……Harry禁不住悲哀地想，当年的奇诺也是“为了获得第一手的实践经验”，在阿尔巴尼亚碰到了伏地魔，历史总是可笑的相似。

伏地魔允许她和朋友们通信，出于显而易见的原因，他们平时只能写一些无关紧要的话。赫敏和罗恩都在凤凰社，每天的工作就是和克利切一起做无聊的大扫除；Harry并不同情，毕竟她也被关着，还要编出一套关于在外游历多么精彩的鬼话——尽管林子外面那三个人非常清楚她在哪。

“纳吉尼，你去过埃及吗？”Harry准备写自己在金字塔探险，但她并没有从书上翻到多少关于埃及的东西。作为城堡里唯二能和蛇交流的人，纳吉尼也很乐意和她谈一谈各地见闻——Harry套出来纳吉尼以前是马戏团的。

“去过，但没去过金字塔。那里很热，有很多古老的魔法遗址。”

“你这不是废话吗。”Harry用羽毛笔尖挠着下巴，不无哀伤地埋怨道。

“不好意思，我记不太清了，”纳吉尼游到了桌面上，看了看她的信，“应该就是你写的这样吧。”

“那好吧，”Harry潦草地签下署名和日期，海德薇善解人意地飞了过来，伸出一条腿让她将信系上。目送着海德薇消失在天边，Harry努力压住心里的羡慕，拾起一本《欧洲黑魔法大全》，开始练习一个新的恶咒。

托斯内普的福，Harry从小打下了一定的黑魔法基础。Harry并不认为黑魔法非常邪恶，实际上，斯内普说黑魔法和普通魔法没有太大差距。但是它的确不好控制，杀伤力大，需要一定的恶意才能施展，而主要目的也是伤害。不过她需要自己掌握一些黑魔法，为骗取信任，也为自身安全。

“塔里可—斯基塔，读法，轻音，轻音，重音，停顿，若有若无的轻音，稍重音，随便——然后用魔杖在胸前画一个盾形——嗯？”

“亲爱的，你需要画一个封闭的盾形，一般来说，黑魔王施展这个魔法时会用到水或者血做介质。”纳吉尼友善地指导。

黑魔王会用这个咒语？Harry腹诽道，护盾咒可是需要没有任何想谋杀他人的心理，“哦，好的，谢谢——塔里可—斯基塔——成功了！”

Harry的胸前出现了一面光滑的银色护盾，她努力支撑着，想看看盾牌上的动物是什么。

“我还以为你也是蛇呢，”纳吉尼直起身体，研究着Harry的盾牌，“是格兰芬，格兰芬多的狮鹫。”

“哦，”Harry尴尬地笑了笑，撤销了控制，盾牌消散，“这个护盾咒——能不能挡住不可饶恕咒？”

“你的不行，”纳吉尼确定地说，看到Harry的表情，她又补充到，“你干已经很不错了。”

“这还差不多，”Harry耸耸肩，“你该走了，不然黑魔王又找过来，我可吃不消。”

“黑魔王现在应该在实验一种威力巨大的新咒语，我不会过去找死的。”纳吉尼攀上她的膝盖，向下面的拉来耶咒点了点头，“这个不错，你可以练练。”

“好的，纳吉尼教授，真是谢谢你了。”Harry小心翼翼地翻到下一页，继续对着冗长拗口的咒语发愁。

  
34  
邓布利多说，与伏地魔之间的联系是Harry的最大优势，伏地魔很有可能会因此将她培养成亲信，但怎样自然而然地让伏地魔认识到这个联系是个问题。据Harry观察，纳吉尼拥有不亚于人的智慧，似乎还和伏地魔心意相通，再Harry不经意地向纳吉尼暗示了几次，终于引起了疑问。

“嗯……怎么说呢，我有时能感觉到黑魔王的情绪，去年暑假我梦到了黑魔王杀了个麻瓜老头，我好像还看到了黑魔王的重生……我是不是有点预言天赋？”Harry天真地对纳吉尼说，“但是我卜占从来都是A啊。”

房门被重重推开，伏地魔一身黑袍，出现在门外。

“黑魔王，您？”Harry惊慌地站起来，立马又给大脑上了几层锁。

“坐下。”伏地魔命令道，他大步走向房间，抽出魔杖，蜡白的脸上有些震惊和激动。他吟唱起古老的咒语，紫衫木魔杖微微颤动着，似乎在引导Harry体内的一种力量。Harry感觉到不妙，似乎自己的体内有一条蛇想要跃出，她渴望主宰一切，渴望杀戮……不要！你是Harry！Harry提醒着自己……邓布利多预料到了这种情况，守住本心，想想西弗勒斯，想想纳威、罗恩和赫敏，想想小天狼星……伏地魔的威压渐渐下降，她可以控制这种力量了……

伏地魔垂下魔杖，“以后，你同我待在一起。”Harry松了口气，她能感觉到伏地魔虽然有些不满，但更多的是兴奋。

35  
斯内普走近会议室，看到坐在伏地魔身边和纳吉尼说话的Harry，眼角抽动，“我不知道你现在混得这么好。”

Harry抬起头，向斯内普咧嘴一笑，“你来早了，马尔福先生还没有来。”

“没错，”斯内普简短地说，“主人，能否让我和Harry单独说几句话。”

伏地魔看了他一眼，“有什么事情不方便向我透露的？”

“没有，主人。”斯内普低下头。他转过身，抽出魔杖施了个召唤咒，Harry的箱子飞了进来，“明天就要开学了，你知道，五年级学生需要进行O.W.L.考试。虽然你办了休学，但是我还是希望你能学一学这一年的内容——至少每科要达到E。”

Harry阴着脸接过箱子，伏地魔轻笑了两声，打开Harry的箱子。半箱的大部头书滑了出来，火弩箭因为太久没有飞而嗖嗖响着，还有一个挣扎着的飞贼。他浏览者箱子里的东西，“真没想到霍格沃茨还在用这些书。”

“对，”斯内普撇了撇嘴，仿佛在忍耐什么恶心的东西，“那本《魔法防御指南》就是一部垃圾。”

Harry立刻知道斯内普又没有申请到黑魔法防御课了，她忍着没笑出来。

“我们的目标，就是把这些糟粕从巫师社会中剔出。以后，霍格沃茨不再需要黑魔法防御术，”伏地魔一挥魔杖，箱子消失，食死徒们已经来齐。

  
36  
夜深人静，Harry打开箱子，庆幸道伏地魔还没有丧心病狂到让自己和纳吉尼住。

坩埚，火弩箭，黄铜天平，魔药药材……Harry抚摸着这些熟悉的东西，恍如隔世。飞贼……她的手碰到了飞贼，她握住它，飞贼银色的翅膀拍打着，想要挣脱Harry的手心。旁边还附了一张字条，是斯内普规整的字迹：这是你第一次比赛时抓住的飞贼，你的魁地奇球队队长让我把这个给你，让你一周至少练习三次，免得一年过去你忘记怎么骑扫帚了——要我说，格兰芬多队今年输定了。

Harry微笑着看着熟悉的字迹，想到安吉丽娜在找到斯内普前做了多久的心理建设。飞贼有肉体记忆，是个藏东西的好地方，Harry自然知道。她看着手心里的飞贼，突然想到她第一次抓到飞贼时那场事故。她闭上眼睛，亲吻飞贼，飞贼缓缓打开。

她将一根手指探进去，立刻意识到飞贼施了一个小小的无限伸展咒：海格的岩皮饼，韦斯莱夫人的蜂蜜软糖和毛衣，小天狼星送的能开各种锁的刀子，穆迪教授送的防恶咒斗篷，还有她的隐形衣……里面还有厚厚的一沓信，仅是纳威、罗恩和赫敏的信都需要用两只手才能捧起来。泪水从Harry的眼睛里涌出，还有这么多人牵挂着自己，身处阴影，但也拥有光明。

  
37  
Harry跟着伏地魔，走上了阿兹卡班所在的孤岛。

Harry能感到伏地魔的狂喜，但她感觉非常糟糕。她之前只是报纸上见过阿兹卡班的模样，只是从摄魂怪那里了解了些许这里的恐惧和黑暗，真正到了这所茫茫北海上的监狱后，她才知道小天狼星12年来过得怎样生死不如。

“我来了。”伏地魔看着漫天的摄魂怪，轻声说。他举起魔杖，向阴云密布的天空中射出一道鲜绿色的强光，蟒蛇和骷髅组成的黑魔标记如星座般印在了天上。

尽管Harry对这个食死徒杀人后必放的图案很熟悉，但如此耀眼的黑魔标记她也没有见过几次。Harry尽量事无巨细地将伏地魔的行动和计划通知了斯内普，但邓布利多大多数情况下都不会采取反应，毕竟Harry和斯内普是他非常重要的密探。所以，看到如此胸有成竹的伏地魔，Harry毫不怀疑阿兹卡班的这批食死徒会成功越狱。

“我是伏地魔，”伏地魔高亢、冷酷的声音在岛上回荡，“为我进了阿兹卡班的食死徒们，你们很忠心，伏地魔大人从不会吝啬对忠心者的赏赐。摄魂怪们，我知道你们已经受了魔法部十四年的压迫，你们没有食物，向畜生一样被差遣。但我会给予你们想要的一切，追随我，你们将得到权利和自由！”

提议用摄魂怪看守阿兹卡班那个人应该被关进阿兹卡班，Harry绝望地看着一千个个摄魂怪向他们飘来，感到全身的血液都被冻住了。尽管摄魂怪没有针对她，但她迫切地想要召唤出牝鹿守护神。不行，Harry警告自己，决不能暴露自己的守护神，同时悲哀地想到自己和摄魂怪是同盟关系。

“去解放我的食死徒，Harry，记住我要的人了吗？”

“是的，黑魔王。”Harry抽出魔杖，控制着厉火，将监狱大门化为灰烬。她催动反咒灭掉厉火，走进监狱。

“贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇？”Harry看着铁门后衣衫褴褛的女人。Harry仔细看过她的照片，她的脸上还保留着一些俊美的痕迹，但某种东西——也许是阿兹卡班，已经夺去了她大部分的美丽。作为伏地魔最忠心的仆人，她的身上充满了和伏地魔一模一样的疯狂。

“我是！黑魔王回来了！快放我出去！”疯女人疯狂地拍打着铁门，脸上呈现出如饥似渴的激动。

“四分五裂。”监狱内部的门不似外围一般坚固。铁门应声倒下，贝拉特里克斯高声大笑，就像伏地魔的那样激动愉悦，欣喜若狂。

“安东宁·多洛霍夫？”……

“奥古斯特·卢克伍德？”……

九男一女跟着Harry，走出了栅栏和高墙。他们激动地哭泣着，俯下身亲吻伏地魔的袍角，摄魂怪沉默地围绕在他们身边，遮蔽了黑色的巨浪。

  
38  
“卢修斯，你清楚该怎么做了吗？”伏地魔看到斯内普和Harry走进来，挥手让马尔福退下。

“西弗勒斯，你来了，邓布利多对你可好？”伏地魔凝视着斯内普的眼睛，别有深意地问道。

“他很信任我，对我提供的情报很满意。”斯内普不动声色地说。

“哈，”伏地魔轻笑道，“很好，今天我让你来，是要你为我做一件事，一件非常重要的事。”

“我非常荣幸。”

“杀掉邓布利多。”伏地魔冷酷地说，这是一道不能违抗的命令。

Harry惊愕地抬起头，“那可是……邓布利多啊。”

“没错，那个老头现在是我们前进的最大障碍。不除掉他，就不可能除掉纳威·隆巴顿，”伏地魔冷笑道，“我给你们一年时间”

“你们？主人？”斯内普抬起头，第一次有了些惊慌。

“是的，Harry和你。我想，邓布利多还认为她只是个小女孩吗？”

“是的，主人。”斯内普愣了几秒。

“那很好，告诉邓布利多，我现在非常信任你，Harry可以回到霍格沃茨了。”

Harry和斯内普对视了片刻，强压下心中的波涛汹涌，决绝地说，“我很荣幸，黑魔王。我愿意为您献身。”

“不过，我想你还缺一样东西，”伏地魔打量着Harry，“你愿意成为食死徒吗？”

Harry心底倒抽了一口冷气，这一年来她虽然一直跟在伏地魔身边，但他没有提过黑魔标记的事。该来的还是来了，Harry只能假装欣喜地说，“我愿意，主人，请赐予我您的标志。”

“很好。”伏地魔站起来，抽出魔杖。Harry单膝跪下，揽起长袍左臂的袖子，注视着伏地魔的魔杖尖触到她的皮肤。伴着强烈的灼烧感，黑色的线条从杖尖的皮肤蔓延开，交织成由骷髅和蟒蛇组成的狰狞图案。

  
39  
走出城堡的路上，斯内普一直沉默不语，反倒是Harry比较轻松。

“西弗勒斯，下周是不是O.W.L.考试？现在回霍格沃茨的话说不定还能弄来十个证书。你说邓布利多会怎么处理两个谋杀他的人？我真想霍格沃茨……”

“还疼吗？”斯内普突然轻声问道。

“不是很疼了，”Harry的左手在口袋里攥成了拳头，努力忍受着翻滚的疼痛。她装作轻松地说，“这个标记，嗯，有没有办法去掉？”

斯内普沉默地摇了摇头。

“好吧。”虽然Harry已经会幻影移形，但她仍抓住斯内普伸过来的手臂。熟悉的挤压感消失后，Harry发现自己回到了霍格沃茨的大门前，热泪盈眶。

  
40  
城堡的场地在阳光下闪闪发光，好像刚刚油漆过一样。万里无云的天空对着波光粼粼的湖面中的倒影微笑。丝绸般光滑的绿茵在微风中轻柔地起伏。Harry沿着湖边慢慢走着，但没见到几个同学，因为五年级学生都在疯狂备考。

忽然，她听到前面传来熟悉的声音。“别犯傻了，”是赫敏在恶声恶气地说，“你还不如吃点哈罗德·丁戈的龙爪粉凑合一下呢。”

纳威、罗恩和赫敏坐在湖边，身边堆着厚厚的一沓书，正争辩着什么。

“丁戈弄到了龙爪粉？”罗恩很感兴趣地说。

“已经没有了，”赫敏说，“也被我没收了。其实这些东西根本就不管用。”

“龙爪粉是管用的！”罗恩说，“据说它特别神奇，确实能让你在精神振奋，在几个小时里脑瓜特别好使——赫敏，给我来一点儿吧，求求你了，没有害处的——”

“那可不一定，”赫敏板着脸说，“我仔细看过了，实际上它就是风干了的狐媚子粪便。”

Harry笑了出来，纳威猛一转头，欣喜地叫了出来，“Harry！”

接着，她的视线就被一大堆毛茸茸、乱糟糟的头发完全挡住了。赫敏猛地扑到她身上，差点把她撞得仰面摔倒。罗恩和纳威也站了起来，微笑着看着她，分别和她拥抱。

Harry感觉真正开心起来，她仔细打量着她的三个朋友，纳威又长高了好几英寸，罗恩的红头发似乎更鲜艳了。赫敏急不可耐地问道，“你怎么回来了？这一年你过得怎么样？你是回来参加O.W.L.考试的吗？我们都担心死你了！”

“别问，我不能说太多，”Harry举起一只手，收起笑，严肃地问纳威，“你的大脑封闭术练得怎么样？”

纳威的表情就像是被击中了一样，他尴尬地说，“嗯……斯内普教授一直给我上着大脑封闭术的课，但是似乎并没有什么效果。”

“也是，大名鼎鼎的隆巴顿，”斯内普阴毒的声音在他们后面响起，“显然你并没有比在魔药课上表现得聪明一些。”

Harry收回魔杖，松了口气。这一年来，她已经养成了听到动静就抽出魔杖的条件反射。她把魔杖放回长袍，“西弗勒斯，你有什么事吗？”

斯内普眯着眼睛，恶狠狠地瞟了一眼纳威，对Harry说，“我只是来传达一条口信的——Harry，邓布利多校长刚刚让我转告你，下下星期四的下午，他想在猪头酒吧见到你。”

“邓布利多！”三人惊叫出来，连斯内普都没抑制住他们脸上的笑容，只有赫敏有点犹豫地说，“但是，嗯……教授，下下星期四有魔法史的考试。”

“啊，那没事，”Harry急忙打断赫敏，毕竟魔法史和占卜是她唯二担心会不过的科目，“我知道了，教授。”

斯内普又注视了她片刻，Harry点点头让他放心。斯内普收回目光，又恢复了他专用于纳威的，充满了恶意的语气，“隆巴顿，别忘了今天晚上的大脑封闭术课。”

纳威看着斯内普蝙蝠般的背影，哭丧着脸说，“其实，我有点羡慕你，Harry。”

41  
Harry知道自己旷课一年，不过经过一年来的“实际操作”，她自信能考得不错。但是在赫敏的威逼利诱下，她还是在魔咒理论前背完了《魔咒成就》。

公共休息室的气氛非常紧张，星期一吃早饭时，五年级同学都没怎么说话，也没有对她的归来表示太多惊讶。罗恩在不出声地练习咒语，他面前的盐瓶在急速扭动。赫敏在复习《咒语成就》，她读得看上去眼神都模糊了。Harry倒是不太紧张，也许是她并没有遭受一年来各科老师的轮发轰炸，也许是她已经经历过太多。

吃过早饭，其他同学去上课了，五年级和七年级同学就在门厅里转悠。九点半，他们一个班一个班地被叫进礼堂。礼堂已经重新作了布置，四张学院桌子被搬走了，取而代之的是许多张单人课桌。麦格教授面对他们站在前面，她还盯着她看了一会儿，似乎觉得想找出一些她受了虐待的痕迹。大家坐定，安静下来后，麦格教授将一只巨大的沙漏翻转过来，宣布开始。

Harry很欣慰麦格移开了目光，翻过自己的考卷，开始奋笔疾书。这些题目都算简单，不过她还是庆幸背了《魔咒成就》，毕竟这本书很好地形容了许多只可意会不可言传的动作。不过，如果她愿意，她完全可以用摄神取念看看赫敏的想法。

下午考实践，Harry感觉自己做的很不错，至少比旁边马尔福做得好很多。星期二的变形术，星期三的草药课差不多都是这样。星期四考黑魔法防御术，Harry终于有幸见到了纳威、赫敏和罗恩痛骂的乌姆里奇。

那个女人一身粉色，肥癞蛤蟆般的脸上堆着假笑，娇滴滴的声音引起了Harry的极度不适。她用掩饰过度的怀疑目光看着Harry，让Harry禁不住怀疑她缺一个钻心咒。

虽然那本《魔法防御理论》她是按笑话书来读的，伏地魔翻看了几页后也表示“这个女人给我们帮了不少忙”，但她还是照着书填了笔试，同时感觉有些幸灾乐祸。

至于下午的实践考试，乌姆里奇则是把所有注意力都集中在纳威身上。Harry也欣慰地看见在所有考官兴奋地注视着纳威的守护神时，乌姆里奇的愤怒达到了顶峰。她这一年来主要用的是恶咒甚至不可饶恕咒，也因此遇见了不少让她吃亏很多的防御术。所以当一个爆破咒向她射出时，她采用了镜像咒加凝固咒而不是其实没有用的铁甲咒。而这是她从卡卡诺夫身上学到的（虽然伏地魔的索命咒击中他时Harry并不感觉很高兴）。主考官则对她的表现大加赞赏，称“看来外出实践的确作用非凡”，Harry只有报以苦笑。

  
42  
猪头酒吧的男招待重重地将两杯蜂蜜酒放到Harry和邓布利多的旁边，似乎他们是白喝了酒吧的酒。Harry疑惑地看了招待一眼，感觉她和邓布利多有些神似。邓布利多并没有在意，轻松地对Harry说，“你看，我现在是通缉犯了。所以请你忍受一下这里糟糕的环境。”

Harry听到男招待冷哼一声，她试着尝了一口蜂蜜酒，尽力忍住呕吐的冲动。

“我们都知道，伏地魔想要那个预言，”邓布利多的语气中增了一丝严肃，“伏地魔可有跟你说什么了吗？”

“嗯……”Harry仔细回想了下，“黑魔王有一个计划，但他并没有告诉我。我虽然有时能看到他的记忆和想法，但他显然也经常对我用大脑封闭术。但他的确心心念念地想着那扇门——”

“哦，”邓布利多缓缓点了点头，“纳威知道这件事吗？”

“没有，既然您没有告诉他，我也不能多说。”

“很好，”邓布利多说，但他显然还是很担心，“如今米勒娃不在了，不知道这孩子会不会头脑发热。”

“他一向很鲁莽，”Harry同意，“但是赫敏比较冷静，应该不会干出什么蠢事。”

“你说的很对，”邓布利多轻声笑了起来，“格兰杰小姐是个很不错的姑娘——不过，我们今天要谋划一下伏地魔让你做的那件事。我想，你有黑魔标记了吧？”

Harry不自觉地摸向左臂，语调禁不住阴沉了几分，“这是个很好用的东西，食死徒们可以用这个互相联系。不过我和西弗勒斯不敢用这个交流。”

“这是个很明智的选择，”邓布利多拿出一本小册子，推向Harry，“这是凤凰社成员的联系方式，你最好学一下。”

Harry甩甩头，将这个不愉快的黑魔标记抛到脑后，打开小册子，“用守护神交流？这是个好办法！”

“请原谅我的不谦虚，这么多年来，我一直为我想出这个联系方法而自豪，”邓布利多愉快地说道，“斯内普应该会告诉你大部分凤凰社成员的守护神——不过，我还没见过他的守护神。”

“可能是蝙蝠吧，”Harry嘟囔道。邓布利多呛了一口蜂蜜酒，大笑起来。

“伏地魔想干掉我，”邓布利多的目光从鹰钩鼻子上望着Harry，“这就意味着我们需要为他排一出戏——”

但Harry并没有听到邓布利多下面的话，斯内普闯了进来。

斯内普急切地说，“邓布利多，隆巴顿似乎看见他的奶奶被关在神秘事务司里，现在正在被黑魔王折磨。然后他们愚蠢地闯到乌姆里奇的办公室，现在被抓住了——”

“隆巴顿夫人怎么样，西弗勒斯？”

“她在家，好的不能再好了，”斯内普说，“我走的时候看到隆巴顿和格兰杰领着乌姆里奇去禁林了。”

“禁林？”邓布利多有点意外，“西弗勒斯，Harry，你们现在回霍格沃茨找到他们，我去总部通知凤凰社。”

“是，先生。”Harry和斯内普快速离去，直觉告诉她事情不妙。

  
43  
Harry和小天狼星一起走进霍格沃茨，阳光明媚，空气中弥漫着苹果似的香甜气息。小天狼星满足地深吸一口气，对Harry感慨道，“我终于能光明正大地走在霍格沃茨了，真是有些不习惯了。”

几个低年级学生看见传说中的杀人犯布莱克，脸色煞白，吓得四散奔逃。

Harry笑了出来，“也许你的形象还有待提高，我也比较喜欢那条大黑狗。”

“不，”小天狼星坚决地说，“你别再假装是一只乖乖狗的主人。”

“你的伤怎么样了？”Harry忍住笑问道。

“没一点事了，”小天狼星挥挥被击中的左臂，轻松的语气中却多了一丝沉重，“纳威怎么样了？”

“贝拉特里克斯击中了他奶奶——你看见了的，这对他打击很大，”Harry摇摇头，“我们都不太敢跟他提这件事。

”去医务室看看赫敏和罗恩吧，”小天狼星叹了口气，提议道，“别走那条路！我可不想碰见那个鼻……斯内普。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线：在预言厅的事以前，卢修斯还没把伏地魔彻底惹毛，所以伏地魔没必要刁难德拉科，而是派Harry和斯内普杀邓布利多。不过老卢修斯失手之后……自然是可怜的德拉科先被派去喽。


	8. 霍格沃茨六年级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 名副其实的双面间谍似乎只有这么一年

44  
斯内普扬起眉毛，用讽刺的口吻问道：“你打算让他把你杀死？”

“当然不是，”邓布利多将目光移向Harry，“必须由你杀死我。”

一阵长时间的静默，屋里只有一种奇怪的卡啦啦的声音，凤凰福克斯在啃一小块墨鱼骨头。

在Harry搞清楚这句话的意思之前，斯内普就气势汹汹地说，“你希望她现在就动手吗？还是你需要一点时间构思一个墓碑？”

“哦，暂时还不用，”邓布利多微笑着说，“我想，那一刻该来的时候总会来的。从今晚的事情来看，”他指指自己焦枯的手，“我们可以肯定它将在一年之内发生。”

“既然你不在乎死，”斯内普粗暴地说，“为什么不让德拉科得手呢？”

“那个男孩的灵魂还没有被完全糟蹋，”邓布利多说，“我不愿意因为我的缘故把它弄得四分五裂。”

“那么Harry的灵魂呢，邓布利多？Harry的呢？”

Harry迟钝的大脑终于反应过来那句话意味着什么。

“你知道帮助一个老人免于痛苦和耻辱不会伤害你的灵魂，”邓布利多注视着Harry，“Harry，我请求你为我完成这件大事，因为死亡对我来说是一件铁板钉钉的事，就像查德利火炮队将在今年的联赛里垫底一样。说句实话，我倒愿意没有痛苦地迅速结束生命，而不愿意拖拖拉拉，死得很狼狈，比如，把格雷伯克牵扯进来——我听说伏地魔把他也招进去了？或者落到亲爱的贝拉特里克斯手里，她喜欢把食物玩够了再吃。”他的语气很轻松，但那双蓝眼睛却犀利地望着Harry，似乎能真切地看见他们所谈论的灵魂。

她想到了四年前邓布利多对纳威说过的话——对于头脑十分清醒的人来说，死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。当时，她像罗恩一样认为邓布利多疯了，现在，她感觉有些理解了这句话。直视着邓布利多清澈的蓝眼睛，Harry轻轻点了点头。

“你不同意——我会做这件事——”斯内普愤怒地开口。

“就这么定了，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多愉快地说，“我实在不想听到有人争着杀死我了。”

  
45  
“西弗勒斯，我不知道你还给自己取过’混血王子’这么拉风的名字。”Harry看到斯内普正在批改德拉科的论文，不怀好意地提起这件事。

斯内普手一顿，一滴墨水滴到德拉科的作业上。他非常僵硬地抽出魔杖，将那团墨绿色的墨迹吸干，挤出话来，“你是怎么知道的？”

“斯拉格霍恩给了纳威一本破破烂烂的旧《高级魔药制作》，那上面写满了小窍门和自制魔法。哦，扉页上还有一行字，本书属于混血王子。不过，他们认不出来你的字，我还认不出来？”

“那本书——”斯内普草草的在论文上批了个A，扭过身来，“在隆巴顿那里？”

“是啊，他现在视那本书为良师益友，睡觉前都要抱着它研究，不过纳威不知道是你。用不用我把书拿回来？”

“这倒不必，”斯内普冷笑几声，迅速恢复常态，“我应该写了不少使用的咒语，应该能帮到他们一点，拿走了徒增怀疑。”他板着脸，翻开纳威的作业，在他那份如何抵御摄魂怪的论文上狠狠地批了个又尖又长的D。

  
46  
两个小精灵“啪”地消失后，Harry暗自松了口气，拾起刚刚扔下的课本，无奈地说，“纳威，你怎么还在查马尔福的事？你是不是爱上他了？”

罗恩和赫敏笑了起来，纳威没好气地说，“马尔福肯定有什么阴谋，我决定肯定凯蒂项链的事是他干的！明天我就去有求必应屋试试，最好能堵住他。”

Harry深深佩服于纳威正确得惊人的直觉，想着必须去提醒下德拉科。她对着同样无奈的罗恩和赫敏耸耸肩，“我们当然知道他要干什么，卢平不是已经说了吗，邓布利多已经安排好了。”

“从你到卢平都这样说，”纳威气冲冲地收起活点地图，“只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里，就像去年一样，是吧？

纳威居然向自己发脾气，Harry的心里也升起一阵无名之火，“那你可以把邓布利多给你的私人授课或者那个预言告诉我啊？鸡蛋不能都装在一个篮子里，有些信息你最好不要知道，邓布利多自有计划！”

“你说得对，我知道了。”纳威生硬地说，起身上楼回男生宿舍。罗恩和赫敏向Harry道了晚安后也离开，只留下Harry守着熄灭的炉火。

  
47  
深夜的校医院静悄悄的，Harry扯下隐形衣，抽出魔杖，对着庞弗雷夫人的办公室低声念了句闭耳塞听。

病床上的德拉科已经醒了，他从枕头下抽出魔杖，紧张地对着Harry，吃力地想要坐起来。  
“不必慌张，我只是来给你带束花，”Harry挥了挥魔杖，德拉科的床头出现了一瓶新鲜的水仙花，“顺便问一下你的进展。”

德拉科缓缓垂下魔杖，可能是失血过多的原因，他消瘦的脸在月光下格外苍白。还好斯内普及时赶到，否则神锋无影造成的伤害可不就是在校医院躺两天这么简单。

“我自有计划，用不着你和斯内普来管，你也不用这样看着我。”他移开目光，冷冷地说。  
“是吗，但你似乎进展不顺啊，”Harry放弃摄神取念，“凯蒂项链的事是你干的吧——莫非这就是你的计划？这事拙劣又愚蠢，隆巴顿几乎猜出你在干什么了。德拉科，你的时间不多了。”

“就算是我干的又怎么样？我的时间不多了又怎么样？你用不着这么假惺惺地关心我。”德拉科别过头，不在看她。

“那你觉得黑魔王派我来霍格沃茨是为了什么？除了监视隆巴顿，还有和你一样的工作。告诉我你的计划，我可以帮助你，你知道西弗勒斯对你的母亲立了牢不可破誓言！邓布利多早一天死，你爸爸就能早一天从阿兹卡班出来。”

“你和我不一样！你和斯内普是他最信任最得力的人，而他根本不认为我能做成！如果我失败了，他就会杀了我，杀了我全家，“德拉科眼睛红了，他全身都在发抖，“谁也帮不了我，你就高高在上地在那里，我怎么知道你不是他派来杀我的！”

Harry看着他灰色眼睛下的阴影和近乎扭曲的脸，无言以对。她掏出一本关于消失柜的书，放在德拉科床上，披上隐形衣离开。

  
48  
一个一年级新生跑了过来，上气不接下气地递给Harry一封纸卷，结结巴巴地说，“邓——邓布利多校长让我把这个交给你。”

Harry依稀记得他是格兰芬多的，名叫维立克，他满面通红，看得出能为邓布利多送信非常激动。Harry掏出一把在邓布利多那里拿的甘草糖，送给他以示感谢。她找到一个没人的地方打开纸卷，上面只是让Harry到校长办公室找他。

Harry穿过走廊上到八楼，向石头怪兽报了口令，敲响了邓布利多办公室的门。

“进来。”邓布利多的声音响起，Harry走进房间，立即感到气氛有些奇怪。邓布利多立在窗边望着窗外，她眯起眼睛，似乎是一只猫头鹰消失在天边。平时总在窃窃私语的画像们都安静着，只有福克斯发出一两声悲哀的啼叫。

邓布利多良久才转过身来，擦了擦湿润的眼睛。他看上去格外疲倦，仿佛又苍老了许多。  
“坐吧，Harry，”邓布利多说，“我想是时候告诉你这件事了……特别是我马上，可能是今晚就要死了——不要打断我，”邓布利多举起他那只焦黑的手，示意Harry安静，“我想你一定知道西弗勒斯告诉伏地魔的那个预言吧？”

“有能力战胜黑魔王的人走近了，生在曾三次抵御过他的人家，生于七月结束的时候。这个预言怎么了？”Harry有些生硬地问。她着实不喜欢这个预言，它让太多人死去，也是最不能在斯内普前提及的事。

邓布利多沉默了几秒，说，“一直以来我都没让纳威把下半部分告诉你……后面说的是，黑魔王会把他标为自己的劲敌，但他将拥有黑魔王不知道的力量，他们中间必有一个死在另一个的手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来。

“所以说，纳威他，真的是预言之子？”轻而易举就听到黑魔王心心念念的预言，Harry有些恍惚，试探着问道。

“是的，但是Harry，预言之子不只有一个。有一个女孩，她同样生在七月末，三次抵抗伏地魔的人家，她也拥有黑魔王不知道的力量，要么杀人要么被杀。他们一个潜伏于黑暗，一个引领着光明，相辅相成着击败伏地魔。”

“这指的是——我？”Harry觉得似乎有什么东西向她挤压过来，呼吸好像又变得困难了，“我不是！”

“恐怕，”邓布利多慢慢地说，似乎每说一个字都非常吃力，“就是你。你拥有爱，这是伏地魔永远都没有的力量。十五年前，你的父亲本可以不用死，但詹姆绝不会逃走的。我想，是他为你挡住了那道射向你的索命咒，他的爱保护了你。就在那时，伏地魔的灵魂分裂了，他的一部分灵魂附着在你的身上。所以你会蛇佬腔，你可以与伏地魔共享思维，你对黑魔法的掌握甚至不属于西弗勒斯——纳威也是这样。”

“我身上有一片伏地魔的灵魂？”Harry感到邓布利多的声音似乎是从遥远隧道的另一端传来的，“所以说，我和纳威不死，黑魔王就不会死？”

邓布利多的蓝眼睛湿润了，他没有回答，只有死一般寂静的默认。

  
49  
斯内普撞开门，Harry跟着他冲进天文塔，虽然她并不相信德拉科是一个杀人的人，但格雷伯克似乎也来了——她绝对不能忍受邓布利多死于那个肮脏的狼人或别的什么家伙。

“我们遇到难题了，斯内普，”体格粗壮的阿米库斯说，他的目光和魔杖都牢牢地盯着邓布利多，“这小伙子好像不能——”

Harry走上前，推开全身发抖的德拉科，三个食死徒一言不发地闪到了后面，他们知道Harry才是黑魔王的心腹。

“Harry……请求你……”邓布利多很轻很轻地说，Harry盯着他苍老的脸和依然锐利清澈的蓝眼睛，举起魔杖直指他的心脏，“阿瓦达索命！”

Harry感受到绿光击中了邓布利多的胸膛，她看到邓布利多被击到空中，似乎在闪亮的骷髅下停留了一秒钟，然后像一个破烂的大玩偶似的，慢慢地仰面倒下去，从围墙的垛口上栽下去不见了。

一切都结束了，Harry拉起仍呆在那里的德拉科，跟着斯内普跑出去。

三人飞奔着，一路绕开一对对决斗的男女，只暗中施了个盔甲咒帮金妮挡住一道红光。她听见斯内普喊着让食死徒们撤退，也听到了纳威的怒吼。

他们冲进外面漆黑的场地，晚风撕扯着她的肺，传来贝拉特里克斯的尖叫。Harry看到海格在火光中的身影，却不能停下脚步，只能默默祈祷他没事。

这是，一个熟悉的声音在身后响起，却是昏昏倒地的恶咒。昏迷咒从她的头顶飞了过去，斯内普对她喊道，“Harry，快走！”

“我来吧，西弗勒斯，把我们之间了结了。”

Harry深吸了一口气，转过身来。

纳威居然愣了一下，似乎不敢相信。Harry毫不留情地把他打翻，战场上怎么能犯这种错误，她希望纳威知道。

“告诉我为什么！”纳威打了个滚又爬了起来，一边追赶他们，一边又射出几个昏迷咒，都被Harry挡回。

“钻心剜骨——”Harry躲开钻心咒，向跃跃欲试的贝拉特里克斯叫道，“隆巴顿是黑魔王的，我们不能动他！”

“回击啊，你个懦夫！神锋——”纳威尖叫着。Harry又一次击倒纳威，这时她离他已经很近了，纳威愤怒的脸映着火光，显得格外狰狞。  
“钻心剜骨——”

Harry挡开钻心咒，向纳威的魔杖施了个咒语，魔杖飞入黑暗。她居高临下地看着纳威，说，“隆巴顿，不要没想到吧，我是黑魔王最得力的助手，最忠心的仆人！不要使用不可饶恕咒了，你没有足够的胆量和能力！下一次，我希望看见你的尸体！”

纳威动弹不得，只是冷冷地看着她。他的目光里再也没有了往日的笑意和温暖，只有深深的憎恨。

对不起，但你是最不能知道的人。Harry奔出场地，追上斯内普和德拉科，幻影移形。


	9. 卜鸟大人•终结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是个叛徒

50  
霍格沃茨的天空阴云密布，没有猫头鹰飞过，只有一群群的摄魂怪四处飘荡。两个卡罗正带着排列整齐的学生走进城堡，学生们如被施了夺魂咒一般，没有一丝生气。

斯内普站在高处，凝视着校园。Harry走到他身边，招呼道，“西弗勒斯。”

斯内普挑了挑眉，“我以为你会叫我校长。”

“我以为你会叫我卜鸟大人。”

斯内普嘴唇抽动，终于没能挤出那个苦笑。

从理论来说，Harry还是霍格沃茨的学生，不过她不常在霍格沃茨，而是到处为伏地魔做事。再说，霍格沃茨也不再欢迎她，像麦格、弗立维这样以前像是亲人的老教师都视她为隐形人。她在食死徒集团的地位也远高于卡罗兄妹，去上他们的课也只是给双方添堵。而德拉科则别无选择，暑假里，他被黑魔王当成一件施放钻心咒的工具，与摄魂怪作伴似乎使他送了口气。

  
51  
校长办公室已经变了大样，窗帘紧紧拉着，邓布利多的银质器具也黯淡无光，福克斯的栖枝也空荡荡的。Harry坐在斯内普对面，正专心致志地调着从麻瓜市场里弄来的笔记本电脑，她在霍格沃茨的每一个包厢里都安装了麻瓜窃听器，又在笔记本上施了一个她自己发明的屏蔽魔法磁场的小魔咒。

托丽塔·斯基特的福，四年级时金妮在帮赫敏研究魔法窃听时精通了所有的窃听魔咒，Harry只能求助于麻瓜。墙上的校长们都很感兴趣地看着她操作，邓布利多正吮着滋滋蜂蜜糖，向戴丽丝解释暗藏的麦克风和录音装置。斯内普埋头擦拭着他的魔杖，时不时向一旁支着的镜子投去愤恨的目光。

“找到他们坐的包厢了！”电脑里传来金妮的声音，“卢娜，这边吧，这个包厢里没人。”

镜子里的小天狼星向斯内普扬扬眉毛，“鼻涕精，Harry的窃听技术比你好很多啊。”

斯内普的魔杖尖冒出几个火星，Harry无奈地伸手将镜子揽过来，示意他们仔细听。

“你看今天的预言家日报了吗？”是卢娜飘忽的声音。

“看了，斯内普那个老蝙蝠当了校长。”金妮咬牙切齿地说。

“你说 我们会不会看见Harry？”

“波特？她最好别出现在我面前，我会不小心向她射出一个不可饶恕咒的。”

Harry嘴角抽动，为了避免像虫尾巴那样的事再次发生，Harry和斯内普的真实身份只有小天狼星和阿不福思知道。由于纳威和黑魔王之间的联系和他从来都不太好的大脑封闭术，绝对不能让纳威或他的朋友们知道。

“我们今年把DA办起来吧，去年一年都没有举办DA活动。”卢娜说。

“没错，今年的形势会比乌姆里奇在时严峻很多，我们更要保护自己。纳威他们三个不在了，我们要招募更多新人。”一阵翻找声，似乎是金妮抽出了一张羊皮纸，“我向赫敏要来了DA成员的名单，有西莫，贾斯汀，秋，拉文德，迪安……不对，他是麻瓜出身，克里维兄弟应该也不会来了。”

Harry抓过一张羊皮纸，记下金妮念到的名字。

卢娜的声音响起，“但是有求必应屋斯内普应该已经知道了。我们需要找到新的集会场所。”

“尖叫棚屋？五楼镜子后的密道？桃金娘的盥洗室？”

“我认为我们最好不要在一个地方待太久，时间和地点最好都是不固定的。”

Harry向斯内普点点头，以后巡逻时自然要避开这些地方。

“嗯，你说的对，”金妮说，“但斯内普和波特已经知道尖叫棚屋了。话说，我们该怎么对付斯内普和波特？”

“我爸爸说，Harry其实不是食死徒，应该是邓布利多让她杀了他。”

校长办公室的气氛瞬间凝固，几个人惊恐地对望着。

“Harry和斯内普是邓布利多养的吸血鬼，这是邓布利多吸血鬼大军计划的一部分。”

Harry感觉自己的脸僵硬了，邓布利多被呛住了，正咳嗽着，倒是小天狼星在那边大笑。

霍格沃次特快列车的包厢里也传来了笑声，似乎有很多人参与了讨论。随着他们的计划越来越疯狂，几人也越来越头疼，甚至当他们的计划发展到“谋杀斯内普”时，小天狼星也没有表示欣喜和同意。

Harry抱住头，向邓布利多抱怨道，“他们就不能听话些？卡罗兄妹可是杀人不眨眼的货色啊。”

邓布利多摇摇头，“他们的努力可能微不足道，却能让学生们看到希望，给更多人反抗的勇气，这就值得了。”

  
52  
“阿瓦达索命！”霍格沃茨的教室里，愤怒的卡罗向一个二年级学生射出一道绿光。但意想之中的杀戮没有到来，一面盾牌飞过将索命咒弹开，卡罗扑向一边，夺过了反弹回去的绿光，却在地上摔了个狗啃泥。

Harry走进教室，收起盾牌。意料之中，维立克对Harry并没有感谢，而是咬牙切齿地说，“我用不着你来救！你个叛——”

“钻心剜骨！”Harry用魔杖指着他，冷冷地说。维立克在地上痛苦地尖叫着，扭动着，一旁的学生都吓呆了。只有一个同为格兰芬多的女孩俯下身抱住他，眼中含泪，对他愤怒地喊道：“你住手！”

Harry将钻心咒换为夺魂咒，居高临下地命令道：“去校长办公室。”看着维立克木然的走出教室，格兰芬多们似乎想扑上去把她撕成碎片，Harry只能在心底发出一声默默的叹息。

另一边，卡罗骂骂咧咧地爬起来，Harry转过身，用她最有威慑力的声音说，“谁给你的权利，在霍格沃茨杀人？莫非你是想挑战黑魔王的权威？”

“多一个毛孩子少一个毛孩子又有什么区别？”卡罗发出粗野的抗议。

“现在这所学校里可没有泥巴种，每一滴巫师的血都非常宝贵。我希望你记住，黑魔王不希望看到一个日后有可能加入食死徒大军的纯血统死的，”Harry威胁地旋转着魔杖，对底下的学生说，“谁若是再敢侮辱黑魔王或是食死徒，维立克的下场就是你的下场。”

  
53  
敲门声传来，Harry收起哈欠，威严地说，“进来。”

一个食死徒小心翼翼地走进来，胆怯地报告，“不鸟大人，我，我们没能袭击成功阿伯丁，因为那里……”食死徒在Harry凌厉的目光下畏缩了不少，“那里不知什么时候被人施了很多层防御咒，我们没法进入。”

Harry皱了皱眉，召唤出书架上放的地图，“那里的巫师中，斯卡曼德一家有亲麻瓜倾向，你们去把他抓起来。”

食死徒因为免于惩罚送了口气，急忙退出去。Harry满意地笑了笑，用魔杖消掉两个黑眼圈——你们尽管去找吧，斯卡曼德一家在西藏找雪人呢。昨天晚上，是她、克利切和小天狼星忙了个通宵，施了几百个统统加护和平安镇守的。

  
54  
复活节快要到了，而黑魔王明显不喜欢这个节日，依旧在国外搜寻着老魔杖。不过，这倒是令假期回家的德拉科松了口气。

Harry凝视着收音机，回味着波特瞭望站里熟悉而亲切的声音，告诉自己并不是一个人在战斗。不过这么说来，他们已经知道了伏地魔在国外，Harry试图看到他的思维，朦胧地看到纽蒙迦德的高墙。

这时，大厅里传来一阵嘈杂的喊叫，似乎是那个恶心的狼人在喊着他抓住了纳威。

虽然这应该是第十三个被抓住的隆巴顿，Harry还是决定去看一下。然而，她远远地听见德拉科那句“我不知道时，我不确定时”，登时惊慌起来。

赫敏、罗恩，她的心如坠冰窖。和俘虏们捆在一起的，当然就是被施了蜇人咒的纳威。Harry将手伸进袍子的内袋，敲了敲双面镜，呼唤小天狼星。

“卜鸟大人，”贝拉特里克斯看到她略带挑衅地说，“想必你认识隆巴顿和他的朋友们吧？”

“没错，我认识，”Harry冷冷地说。贝拉特里克斯一直认为 是Harry抢了她的位置，但Harry也懒得和她计较。她走到纳威面前，细细端详着他扭曲的脸，希望能拖点时间。她慢腾腾地施了几个咒语，将他的脸恢复原状。纳威不屑地看着她，似乎在看脚底下什么脏的东西，昔日的好友们眼里也满是仇恨。她转过身，强迫自己和食死徒们一起欢呼起来。

不行，多比还没有来。她握紧袍子里魔杖，贝拉特里克斯和卢修斯在争抢着召唤黑魔王的荣耀，她则掂量着自己同其他食死徒的差距。纳威的事业还没有完成，哪怕粉身碎骨，也要在伏地魔来之前将他们救出去。

厉火已汇集到杖尖，千钧一发之际，贝拉特里克斯突然尖叫一声，“住手！别碰它，如果黑魔王现在就来，我们都会死！”

卢修斯愣住了，食指悬在他的黑魔标记的上方。Harry收回咒语，看向贝拉特里克斯指着的东西——格兰芬多的宝剑。Harry有些摸不着头脑，隐约想起她曾说过黑魔王将最珍贵的东西都交给他保管，莫非她认为纳威进了她的金库？不过那边贝拉特里克斯已经疯狂了，狼人和几个搜捕队员全倒在地上，马尔福一家吓得不敢说话。

Harry走上前，冷漠地说，“把这个泥巴种留下来审问，其他人都押下去。”罗恩的眼睛红了，他叫喊和挣扎着，Harry唯一能做的就是冷漠，对不起，赫敏，你是他们中最能保持冷静的，可以多拖一会儿时间。

“钻心剜骨！”贝拉特里克斯一次次施咒，赫敏的尖叫仿佛要刺破她的耳膜。Harry的心随着赫敏猛地每一声惨叫和哀求收紧，却也只能克制着自己不去看她。

不过她也编出来一个好故事，贝拉特里克斯派德拉科将妖精带上来，妖精仔细地看着宝剑，施展着他们特有的魔法。

地牢里传来“啪”的一声，Harry稍微松了口气，这至少意味着多比已经带走了其他人。在这同时，海洋的另一端，伏地魔在和格林德沃僵持。

为什么小精灵显形不会发出声音，移形却会？Harry心里咒骂着，只能祈祷纳威对付得了虫尾巴。

她听见下面传来轻微的声响和罗恩假装出的虫尾巴的声音，知道他和纳威马上回上来救赫敏。Harry盘算着哪个咒语能神不知鬼不觉地将赫敏从贝拉特里克斯的手里救出来。

不幸的是，妖精已经完成了他的鉴定，他抬起头，不动声色地撒着谎：“这是赝品。”

“你确定？贝拉急不可耐地抓住妖精的领子。  
“我确定。”

贝拉特里克斯松开妖精，魔杖在他的脸上留下一道深深的血痕。所有的事情都发生在一瞬间——贝拉特里克斯的食指按住了黑魔标记，伏地魔向格林德沃射出阿瓦达索命咒，纳威和罗恩跃进大厅——

  
  
Harry不确定那把银刀扎住了谁，她也无心关照了——伏地魔就要来了。Harry看见所有人的脸色都像死人那样苍白，纳西莎颤抖着将自己的魔杖塞给她的儿子，绝望地说，“德拉科，快走！”

“没用了，西茜，他已经到了。”Harry的头痛的似乎要炸开，伏地魔已经通过她的眼睛看见了纳威的逃走。滔天的愤怒笼罩了庄园，骷髅状的黑云遮住了阳光，大厅里迅速暗了下去，他们默默跪下，祈祷自己能活下去。

  
55  
Harry披着隐形衣，溜出了马尔福庄园。伏地魔盛怒之下禁足了所有留在庄园的人，她必须速去速回。她试了几个地方，钻心咒留下的余痛让幻影显形变得格外艰难。终于，在比尔和芙蓉的小屋外，她望见了那个小小的坟墓。

Harry小心地走上前，那是一块被海水冲圆了的白色大石头，上面刻着歪歪扭扭的墓志铭：  
这里安睡着多比，一个自由的小精灵。

Harry知道了银刀刺中了谁，大脑却不愿相信这件事。海风送来海浪的呜咽，她几乎确定又听到了多比的笑声，但小精灵却再也不会出现。

  
56  
“一个……一个小金——小金杯，主——主人……”  
愤怒与不相信的尖叫从伏地魔嘴里发出，他发狂了，激怒了，老魔杖猛地从空中劈下，绿光喷射而出，跪着的妖精滚到地上，死了。

Harry扔下其他人，冲向门口。在她身后，伏地魔的魔杖一再落下，留在后面的人，都死了。贝拉特里克斯和卢修斯也逃了出来，他们颤抖着对视一眼，各自幻影形。

Harry扶着墙走近霍格沃茨的校长办公室，依然能感到那头伏地魔的愤怒。而斯内普并不在，办公室里静悄悄的。忽然，她看见书柜上分院帽中有银光闪过，Harry拿起分院帽，格兰芬多的宝剑赫然出现。她惊呆了，仔细地回想了下刚刚的血腥场面，宝剑确实是在那个叫拉环的妖精手里。她考虑了片刻，直觉告诉她宝剑是为她出现。Harry拿出承装她最珍贵物品的金色飞贼，将宝剑小心装入。

  
57  
“去吧斯内普找来。”

“斯内普，主——主人？”

“斯内普。快。我需要他。有件事要他为我——效力。去吧。”

  
卢修斯心惊胆战，跌跌拌拌地走过黑暗的房间，离开了。Harry很是奇怪伏地魔让斯内普来做什么，她看着伏地魔站在那里，转动着手里的魔杖，仔细研究着从邓布利多坟墓中带来的老魔杖。

“只有这个办法了，纳吉尼。”伏地魔轻声说，他并没有看她，而是转过目光，看着这条粗粗的大蛇。大蛇现在悬在空中，在伏地魔为它设置的魔法保护空间里优雅地扭动着。Harry想起邓布利多的指示，思索着怎样找个借口离开伏地魔，告诉纳威他的命运。

幸运的是，仿佛伏地魔用了摄神取念一般，他转向Harry，轻声命令道，“你去，试着把隆巴顿带过来。”

“是，我的主人。”Harry惊喜之下来不及思考，走出尖叫棚屋，飞向城堡的场地。

  
58  
“隆巴顿，好久不见。”

盔甲护身在第一时间被纳威释放出来，显然，一年的逃亡生活让他的格斗技术进步了许多。  
Harry解除盔甲咒后，纳威已经跑了很远。很好，她在空中滑行着，封死纳威能够进入的所有通道。纳威回身向她射击魔咒，但只是稍稍拖慢了她的速度。

“隆巴顿，你跑不掉的！”Harry让魔咒恰好避开纳威，“黑魔王也不会介意我来杀掉你的！”  
纳威并没有像去年一样被愤怒冲昏了头脑，只是又回身向她发出两个钻心咒，被Harry险险躲开。

纳威他跑上八楼，Harry知道他要去有求必应屋，但那里早已被她封住。他别无选择，被Harry赶向走廊的尽头。还好，他惊人的正确直觉终于发挥了作用，Harry欣慰地看到纳威向石头怪兽喊着邓布利多。正如她已经和它们商量好的那样，石头怪兽跳到一边，让纳威通过，将Harry关在了外面。

Harry弄出了一些声响，好让里面的纳威相信她试图进入却进不了。在办公室里，邓布利多的画像会告诉他那件事情。

  
59  
Harry咬着嘴唇，默默地说了声抱歉。她向两只石头怪兽点了点头，跃出窗户飞向尖叫棚屋。黑魔王需要知道纳威即将前来送死这个消息。

然而Harry并不能进去，一道结识的防御魔咒牢牢保卫了尖叫棚屋。她心中升起一阵不祥的预感。

她又飞回霍格沃茨的场地，轻巧地穿过打人柳搜搜挥舞的枝条，下到地道里。还好，这条密道并没有被封住，入口处的防御魔咒还是她亲自设的。Harry穿行在潮湿而黑暗的地道中，冲进尖叫棚屋，呆住了。

斯内普倒在地上，头和肩膀笼在纳吉尼的笼子里，鲜血从他的脖颈上喷涌而出。而伏地魔在一旁冷冷地旁观，看到Harry时，蛇脸上才露出震惊和慌乱。

“不！”她没做任何思考，条件反射地扑上前。但伏地魔远比她迅速，她被迅速击倒，魔杖远远飞出。

然而，Harry忘记了对面是黑魔王，忘记了自己只是个十七岁的女孩，忘记了纳吉尼被层层保护而她连魔杖都没有。金色飞贼从袍子深处飞出，打开，她没做任何停顿，没有任何犹豫，从飞贼中抽出格兰芬多的宝剑，向纳吉尼砍去。

蛇头高高飞起，黑色的血像红色的血一样喷出。Harry再也听不见伏地魔的任何咆哮，她的世界里只有怀中垂死的黑发男人。

“不要，不要死，西弗勒斯——”她茫然地尖叫着。她没有魔杖，只能徒劳地堵住他脖子上的伤口。

“快走……快走……”斯内普仍挣扎着，想要把她推开。但Harry怎么可能扔下他？绿眼眸对着黑眼眸，这一刻是如此漫长，却又短得来不及让眼泪流下。那只想要推走她的手失去了力气，鲜血流尽了。那双黑眸深处的什么东西似乎消失了，它们变得茫然、呆滞而空洞。手垂落在地上，斯内普不动了。

一道巨大的闪光，Harry重重地摔在棚屋的另一端，感觉全身的骨头都碎掉了。黑烟凝成的绳索捆住了她的全身，老魔杖高举着，对准她的心脏。伏地魔的脸扭曲着，从未像现在这般不似人类。

“你怎么敢——”

“伏地魔，你杀了我吧！我从来都不是你的人！我，和西弗勒斯，是彻头彻尾的邓布利多的人！”Harry向这个她曾无比畏惧的男人冷笑道，“杀了我吧，你永远不会得到你想要的！”  
她第一次在伏地魔面前卸下大脑防御术，直视着那双通红的眼睛。他不能再伤害她，不能再入侵她，他永远都不懂得勇气或者忠诚，不会懂得爱。

老魔杖挥动，伏地魔怒极反笑，吟唱着古老黑暗的咒语，她被不知多少道魔咒重重保护。Harry能感受到魔咒带来的痛楚，但和悲伤和愤怒比起来，痛楚轻于鸿毛。

“处理完隆巴顿后，我再来处理你。”伏地魔冷酷而高亢的声音似乎是从很远的地方传来，在狭小的尖叫棚屋里荡起一层层的回音。

  
60  
Harry躺在硬板床上，望着黑漆漆的天花板，默默承受着寒冷和绝望。这是阿兹卡班看守最严密的牢房，两个摄魂怪日夜把守在门外，小天狼星曾在这里待了十二年。

但Harry不太能想起小天狼星了，她模糊地知道纳威没有死，而伏地魔完了，世界正一点一点恢复正常，外面洋溢着欢乐和热闹。但这些事物足够美好，而阿兹卡班不会有美好。

摄魂怪将一碗汤从铁栅栏的缝隙中塞入，尽管Harry已经许久没有进食，但她没有力气移动半分。被关在马尔福庄园的那些日子，得知自己与纳威命运的那天，邓布利多被她杀死的那天，西弗勒斯死去的那天……一刻不停地在脑海里回放着，无始无终。

牢房里施有反弹咒，犯人们没有机会寻死，但Harry的飞贼中还有把小刀，那似乎是小天狼星送的。她一刀刀划开手腕，看鲜血涌出，又迅速闭合——伏地魔在她身上释放的魔咒保证了普通的伤口不会让她死去。这魔咒没有终止，因为伏地魔的最后一片灵魂还存在在她的体内，这倒也可笑而悲哀。魔咒不能减轻疼痛，但肉体的疼痛怎能胜过心中的疼痛半分？无论是献血还是泪水，都会在摄魂怪的寒意下凝成冰晶。

更糟糕的是，自从伏地魔死后，Harry身体中那片伏地魔的灵魂就焦躁起来，在她睡梦中悄悄入侵，试图控制她的身体。Harry必须用她仅剩的最后的力气，来防止自己失去心智，成为下一个伏地魔。她知道，她得尽快了。

  
61  
小天狼星衔着魔杖，攀住礁石，跃上阿兹卡班所在的孤岛。阿兹卡班不能幻影显形，他只能先幻影显形到远处的小岛上，再游到这里。  
他抖抖身上湿漉漉的毛，趁着夜色悄悄溜进去。不知算不算幸运，尽管过了四年，这里依然熟悉得可怕。摄魂怪在四处飘荡着，还好他是狗的身体，那些生物并没有发现他。巡逻的傲罗也都有各自的守护神陪伴，小天狼星很容易就能避开。

怎么没想到Harry是在尖叫棚屋呢……小天狼星懊恼着自己。他告诉了每一个他遇见的人Harry的身份，但一半人同情地认为他被施了混淆咒，一半人则认为他是个不值得信任的杀人狂。更糟糕的是，阿不福思在霍格沃茨之战时受了严重的伤，现在还躺在圣芒戈昏迷不醒。唯一让人欣慰的是，他搞清了Harry是被关在阿兹卡班看守最严密的牢房……他当然知道看守最严密的牢房是哪个。

小天狼星绕过一打摄魂怪，远远地看见那个熟悉的地方。他深吸一口气，加快脚步跑过去——

“小天狼星，你不会是想让我当上魔法部长的第三天就发生越狱事件吧？”

小天狼星扭过头，是金斯莱俯视着他，无奈地说道。

小天狼星诅咒一声，变回人形。他气愤地说，“我告诉过你多少次，金斯莱，Harry是我们的人！是邓布利多命令她杀了自己，好换取伏地魔的信任的！”

“嗯，我相信你，”尽管金斯莱脸上写着明显的怀疑，“你可以在她的听证会上拿出证据说服威森加摩。”

“那你先把她放出来！”从天狼星狂乱地指着牢房口的两只摄魂怪，重回阿兹卡班让他有些疯狂。

“小天狼星，亚瑟原本准备派一打摄魂怪来守着她的，我已经尽力了，”金斯莱严肃地说，“你清醒点，你的教子可是卜鸟，神秘人最得力的仆人，不知多少人想要杀她报仇呢，Harry在这里反而安全些。”

“有道理，”小天狼星沉默半响，从牙缝里挤出话来，“那帮我个忙，把我也关进去，我要陪着Harry。”

“你——你确定？”金斯莱震惊的说，他看出小天狼星不是在开玩笑，“行吧，如果你坚持的话。”

“我不会给你惹出什么麻烦的。”小天狼星沉闷地说。

  
62  
阿兹卡班的食死徒们一个个被押出去，有的被重新关了进来，有的没再回来。Harry的审判被安排在最后，可能是魔法部认为她罪大恶极，作为压轴的精彩审判，需要周密的准备和搜集证据。Harry倒用不着搜集证据，毕竟所有能证明她身份的证据都被她亲手毁了。不过阿不福思已经在逐渐恢复，到时候小天狼星会带着他和阿不思的画像为她辩护。

这些天，小天狼星一直陪着她，让Harry差不多和当年福吉见到的小天狼星一样清醒了。只是看着他追着咬自己的尾巴逗自己开心，她也只能假装出一个笑来，不知道怎么告诉教父自己必须去死。

这一天还是到了，摄魂怪打开牢门，早已等候在那里的两个傲罗粗鲁地给她铐上手铐，无视了小天狼星愤怒的目光。傲罗带着她幻影显形到了魔法部，小天狼星则去了圣芒戈——他会和阿不福思一起直接用门钥匙去审判庭。

大厅里已经挤满了愤怒的巫师们，他们的脸上或是得意的嘲笑，或是声嘶力竭的诅咒。看到她出现后，他们高声咒骂着向她挤过来，有些甚至发射着毒咒。平生第一次，Harry欣慰地看到摄魂怪们靠拢过来，让她免于被愤怒地巫师们撕成碎片。

傲罗们紧紧抓着她，带她进入升降梯。金色的栅栏门落下，隔开了那些拳头和魔杖。伏地魔的灵魂在挣扎着，因为受到了这种侮辱而愤怒。但Harry没有感到紧张或愤怒，只有一种奇怪的抽离感，似乎她的灵魂已经提前离开了这个世界，在半空中观察者一切。不过名誉对她来说也不重要了，斯内普、卢平、弗雷德他们都已经死了。她闭了闭眼睛，抑制住伏地魔的思想，思考着如何跟随死者而去。

升降梯只能下到第九层，她的审判在第十层最深处的第十审判室举行。一年来，无数反抗伏地魔的人由这里被关进阿兹卡班。升降梯的门哗啦啦地打开了，墙上空荡荡的，没有门也没有窗户，摄魂怪滑行着，不像是去审判室，倒像是去绞刑架。Harry看见走廊尽头那扇神秘事务司的黑门，从左边的豁口拐下阶梯。

第十层的走廊两边是粗糙的石头墙壁，托架上插着一只只火把，沉重的木门上嵌着铁门闩和钥匙孔，让Harry想起了霍格沃茨那些通往斯内普地下教室的走廊……霍格沃茨，这仿佛是100年前的事了。

  
63  
摄魂怪挟持着她向审判室中央的扶手椅走去，它们腐烂的死人般的手抓着她的胳膊。它们将她放在带锁链的椅子上，缓步走出房间，房门关上了。

Harry看着椅子上的锁链，锁链摇晃了几下，并没有绑她。看到这，审判席上巫师们窃窃私语起来。她看见四周的墙壁是用黑黑的石头砌成的，火把的光线昏暗阴森，板凳逐排升高，几乎找不到一个空位。在她前方最高的那条板凳上，坐着金斯莱、亚瑟和几位凤凰社成员。金斯莱旁边有一个显眼的空位，是救世之星纳威·隆巴顿的。

小天狼星还没有到，按照计划，他们应该早就到了的。不过这也是好事，Harry希望他最好不要到。

很长时间过去了，小天狼星和阿不福思依旧没有出现。威森加摩们窃窃私语的声音大了起来，几个巫师不耐烦地敲打着桌面。一个女巫恼火地对金斯莱说，“现在就开始吧，用不着等布莱克了。”

金斯莱面露难色，“如果被告方证人未到场，未经被告同意，不能开庭。”

“我同意。”Harry淡淡地说。

金斯莱迟疑了两秒，清清嗓子，“那现在进行5月13日的审判，审理头号食死徒卜鸟Harry Lily Potter协助神秘人兴风作浪，给巫师和麻瓜造成严重损失和伤亡一案——”

“所以说，你们还是不敢叫他伏地魔？”Harry懒洋洋地靠在冰冷的椅子上，嘲讽地说。

她的话达到了她想要的效果，审判席上发出一阵抽冷气的声音。金斯莱恼火地敲了敲桌子，“未经允许，被告方不得擅自发言，”他深吸一口气，继续念道， “审问者：魔法部部长金斯莱·沙克尔；高级副部长：亚瑟·韦斯莱；审判记录员：珀西·伊格内修斯·韦斯莱。被告方证人小天狼星·布莱克未到场，现在开始审判。”

一个小个子男人站起来，翻出一沓厚厚的纸，大声说，“现在正式对被告方提出以下指控：被告方从神秘人复出开始，与其养父西弗勒斯·斯内普秘密传递情报，协助神秘人招募拥护者，破坏阿兹卡班巫师监狱释放食死徒，迫害麻瓜出身的巫师和麻瓜。被告在一年前，于霍格沃茨监视校长阿不思·邓布利和纳威·隆巴顿，并在学期末杀害邓布利多校长。今年，被告则协助攻陷魔法部，追捕麻瓜出身的巫师，迫害——”

“不用说了，我罪大恶极，大概一天一夜都说不完。这些我都承认，我们节约点时间。”

小个子男人举着厚厚的文件，似乎被弄糊涂了。

“你确定？”金斯莱严肃地说，“全部承认这些指控的话，对你最仁慈的结果就是判处阿兹卡班无期徒刑。小天狼星·布莱克告诉我你和斯内普是我方间谍，你要想清楚。”

审判席上传来一阵嘘声，韦斯莱先生明显地摇了摇头。Harry冷笑了一下，压抑住伏地魔 的思想，“这有什么关系？有几个人信任他？又有几个人信任我？阿兹卡班关不住我的，我建议你不要随便仁慈。”

金斯莱脸上显现出明显的怒气，威森加摩们交头接耳着，不长时间后，声音平息。小个子男人恼火地举着他的文件，似乎非常愤怒没能把卜鸟的罪行一条条列出来。威森加摩旁坐着许多没有佩戴“W”徽章的男女，大概就是证人们。Harry看到维立克在其中快意地笑着。

金斯莱又敲了敲桌子，“请大家安静，现在，认为Harry Lily Potter有罪的举手。”

所有的人都举起了手，金斯莱看了看四周，犹豫了一下，也举起了手。

“请放下，”他清点完人数——其实没有什么好清点的，“请支持将Harry·莉莉·波特判处死刑的请举手。”

举手的人少了些，但更多的犹豫着放下又举起。但不管怎样，人数超过了半数。Harry 笑了一下，他们毕竟是帮了她的忙。

“什么——”沉重的大门被撞开，小天狼星上气不接下气地闯进来。他扶着Harry的椅子喘着气说，“你们想怎么样？”他低声向她解释，“阿不福思不能幻影显形，门钥匙办公室的人刁难我们，我们坐地铁来的——”

“被告方证人已到，但被告已经承认罪行，威森加摩已投票决定了审判结果——”

“开什么玩笑！”金斯莱被小天狼星的咆哮打断，小天狼星紧紧抓着Harry的肩膀，“你是不是疯了？”

“小天狼星，我必须要死……”她的肩膀被小天狼星捏得生疼，她能感到他掌心的温度。Harry终于在这一瞬间崩溃，泪水不受控制地涌出。原来，她没有自己以为的那么坚强和无所谓，威森加摩的声音平息了，他们大概从来没想到过让人闻风丧胆的卜鸟还存留有女孩的一面。

“你说什么？”小天狼星诧异而慌张地问，想找张手帕给她。

Harry站起来面对小天狼星，没有理睬快要因为她的动作冲上来的傲罗们。她努力平稳地说，“我体内有一片伏地魔的灵魂碎片，在詹姆死的那天晚上。”

伏地魔的灵魂躁动起来，在Harry的头脑里冲撞着，想要控制她的身体。她没有理睬，小天狼星在她身边，伏地魔不会控制她的。她平静地对小天狼星说，“这就是他这么信任我的原因。我会蛇佬腔，我学黑魔法很快，也是有原因的。如果我不死，伏地魔也不会死。”

Harry扬起头，对长凳上的威森加摩们说，“我也是预言之子，只不过我潜伏在黑暗中，纳威则象征着你们的光明！如果不是我和西弗勒斯，你们中一半人，都没有机会坐在这里！莫尔，麦尔斯，你们忘记自己臣服在伏地魔脚下那副嘴脸了吗？就在这里审判我？”

第十审判室的门又一次打开，阿不福思带着阿不思的画像走进来。Harry看见画像中老人的蓝眼睛中溢满了泪水，向威森加摩们讲述着什么。但她没有听，她只能看见小天狼星像孩子一样无助的脸，她愿意以一切代价和他多待一秒钟。

许多人都在说话，威森加摩的声音越来越高，持续了不知多长时间，直到被审判室大门的有一次关闭打断。

纳威·隆巴顿走了进来，他脸色苍白，伸缩耳从他手中滑落，“对不起Harry，我都听见了。”

“没关系的，是我不能告诉你。”Harry走过去，没有摄魂怪或傲罗的阻拦，她与眼前的男孩越来越近，“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”纳威勉强笑了一下，“你别犯傻，你用不着死的。我会找到办法摧毁伏地魔的最后一片灵魂的。”

“我相信你。”尽管谁都知道这是个谎言。

Harry上前一步，拥抱了纳威，就像五年级OWL考试前的那场重逢那样。纳威比她高了一头，手无足措，试探着想要抱住她。

他怀中的温暖对Harry来说过于炽热，她轻轻挣脱出来。一道透明的屏障突然出现，将她和所有人分开。

“这么久了，你还是把魔杖插在牛仔裤的口袋里。”Harry看着他的魔杖，对屏障后又惊又愤的纳威说。

“你干什么！”小天狼星的爆破咒撞击到屏障上，屏障却完好无损。其他人也反应过来，纷纷抽出魔杖。

“再见了。”Harry努力绽放出一个笑容，留给小天狼星和纳威。屏障不会被击破，她还是跟伏地魔学了几手的。她转过身，离开屏障后的嘈杂，轻灵地走出审判室。Harry听到背后有叫喊的声音，“我陪你一起。”但她没有回头，他们的路还很长，他们的人生会很精彩。而对于她而言，这辈子的麻烦已经够多了。

火把摇曳着，在石头墙壁上投下一道道阴影。走廊尽头，是一道往上的阶梯。她走上去，从豁口出来，向神秘事务司走去。

Harry握住冰冷的门把手，门很容易就开了。对着门的那扇黑门也是打开的，能从中看见那道简单的拱门和帷幕。

她的双脚已经失去了知觉，自动带着她走进房间。她能感到那片灵魂在疯狂地扭动着，畏惧着死亡。门无声无息地关上，纳威的魔杖掉落，帷幕后有死者的絮语低低响起，抚平了她狂躁不安的心脏。

Harry不再畏惧和恐慌了，伏地魔的灵魂也在这一刻变得弱小和可怜。帷幕飘动着，她走了进去。

  
64  
她想过很多死亡的样子，也许会很痛苦，也许会失去意识，就像陷入一场无梦的长眠。但惊讶的是，没有任何事情发生，仿佛只是从一个房间中走出来。

世界是白色的，一片空旷，远处有一些淡淡的烟雾。Harry能感到她的脚落在地上，眼睛可以看到东西。她回过头，帷幕和拱门都不在了。

这时，她忽然发现自己是赤裸的。因为她知道周围没有人，所以她也没感到害羞。这么久以来，她第一次好好看了看自己：她的身体匀称，美好，还带着些许青涩。她的皮肤光滑而洁白，以前在搏斗中留下的伤都消失了。她举起左臂，那里没有黑魔标记，也丝毫看不出骷髅和蛇留下的痕迹。

旁边传来哭泣的声音，或者她意识到了这个声音。Harry扭过头，看到一个丑陋的、像是没有皮肤的婴儿的一个生物，正蜷缩着哭泣。  
她没有走近，这个生物让她感到很不舒服。第一次，她希望自己穿着衣服。

这个念头刚一形成，不远处就出现了一件长袍。她走过去穿上它，将生物留在后面，没有再看它。

Harry继续向前走着，感觉前方有什么东西在呼唤着自己。她的心脏撞击起来，心中升起一个很大的愿望。

前方出现了三个人影，他们看起来很远，但不一会儿，他们就离的很近了。其中一男一女走在一起，男人有一头乱糟糟的黑发，女人有和她一模一样的红头发和绿色杏眼。另一个拥有黑色眼睛的男人走在莉莉身后几步的地方，无视了詹姆频频看向他的愤怒眼神。不过现在，他们都微笑着，欢迎着她回家。

“爸爸妈妈。”

“西弗勒斯。”

（全文完）


	10. 另一个结局的番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry和斯内普都活着😁

伏地魔死了，胜利终于到来，Harry和斯内普并肩走着，觉得自己需要补个觉。说实话，现在回想起来，她依然觉得后怕——要不是伏地魔的大脑封闭术出了那么一点差错，Harry是绝不会想到他会因为这么一个荒唐的理由去杀西弗勒斯。

所以，就像任何一个有脑子的人一样，她急忙赶去通知了斯内普，并以一种不那么令人快乐的方式表明了自己的立场：是啊，在伏地魔用他生命的最后一点时间乱射咒语时，她和斯内普联手勉强牵制了自己的黑魔王。接着就是老套路了，伏地魔向斯内普射出死咒，Harry扑上去挡住了索命咒，伏地魔暴怒，在和纳威的决斗中死掉了，而Harry在斯内普和所有人的眼泪、哀求、道歉、呼唤等等之类下，极其戏剧性地醒了过来。

  
嗯……邓布利多告诉她，索命咒毁掉的是伏地魔那一小片灵魂，而她的灵魂依然完好无损，所以她其实可以回去。Harry觉得还是回去的好，主要原因是车站不提供克利切做的洋葱汤。  


  
Harry走出房间，对候在外面脸色发黑的魔药大师说：“我大概已经搞定了。”

“我阻止不了你坠入爱河，但我得提醒你一下，你才17岁，不能结婚。”斯内普的脸都扭曲了，语气里是掩盖不住的尖酸刻薄。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我根本没有这个打算……”Harry无语道。她能理解斯内普的心情，如果你养一盆花养了16年，然后有一个你一直讨厌的坏小子要把花连盆端走，你大概也是这个反应。

“我很高兴胜利并没有冲昏你一直不太灵光的大脑，”斯内普想要圆滑地转移话题，“我觉得你还有一些NEWT证书去考——”

“打住。我和纳威谈过了，我们不会结婚和要小孩子，不过我们打算把恋爱关系维持50年——或者更久。”Harry严肃地看着斯内普，以证明自己不是在开玩笑。打破常规违反世俗太爽了，她心中的小女孩在大笑——也许单身汉小天狼星起到了非常重要的作用。

“这样也好。”斯内普盯了她几秒，带着一丝痛苦赞成道。她思考着斯内普究竟是想起了他那由不适宜的结婚造成的不幸童年，还是照顾熊孩子Harry的不愉快记忆，抑或是单纯对所有小天狼星观点的厌恶。

“所以，我们去周游世界吧！”Harry假装自己是小孩子，欢呼起来，这位理论上还是霍格沃茨校长的前食死徒也笑了起来。他们双双用隐形衣和幻身咒把自己隐形了，以防溜出霍格沃茨时被人看到。至于纳威——Harry很遗憾他需要先给他的崇拜者签十万个名，以及把他的七年级课程补上。

  
  
Harry终于光明正大地在多比的小小坟墓上放了鲜花和袜子。

小天狼星和斯内普依然一见面就掐架。

赫敏在听说马尔福庄园事件后Harry被很惨地折磨了，没有表示同情。

德拉科表示，我早就知道你是个间谍，并且送了Harry一个白眼。

迄今为止，纳威·隆巴顿已经第147次收到伪装成酒心巧克力的迷情剂了。

卢娜出发去找弯角鼾兽了。

斯内普终于换了一个牌子的洗发露。

罗恩哀嚎道：我们拯救了世界，却躲不过NEWT！

  
  
变形课教室里，小天狼星从大黑狗变回人形，向震惊的三年级学生们讲解道，“阿尼玛格斯是指自身能够变成某种动物，同时又保留魔法法术的巫师。不同于易容马格斯，阿尼玛格斯是后天练成的。如果你练成了，会有很大用处，比如说——”

“从阿兹卡班越狱。”泰德在下面喊道。

学生们哄笑起来，小天狼星也跟着大笑起来。待笑声平息后，他继续说，“但这也是非常危险的，在变性过程中很有可能出现可怕的事故——”小天狼星露出怀念的表情，“比如詹姆·波特在从牡鹿变回人时，没有集中注意力，把他的前半身变成了驴。”

不过这次的哄堂大笑没有持续多久，因为愤怒的麦格校长出现在了门外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紧急插入：原文里一个很大的BUG……如果是Harry杀的邓布利多，那么伏地魔就会去杀Harry而不是斯教……我的大纲上本来是斯内普杀邓布利多，但是敲字时一时兴起改成了Harry，现在才想起来当初为什么舍弃了这个明明更棒的思路……改不了了，就这吧，不改了，哭  
>    
> \-----------我是分割线-----------  
>    
> 首先，感谢你看到最后，现在52637个字，算中篇了。  
> 其次，非常抱歉写了一个不太好的结局。其实刚开始我是准备大团圆的，但是构思时我是出于一个比较黑暗的时期，被摄魂怪附身了。而且我的审美是偏向悲剧的，所以Harry和西弗勒斯只能在另一个世界里重聚了。不过，HP里没有真正的结束，死亡只是一场伟大的冒险，不是吗？  
> 这么一篇凌乱的同人，居然还有后记……捂脸。其实我想谈谈我的收获和成长吧。作为一个从2月28号才开始写同人的萌新（话说我为什么会恰好在这个点入同人坑？？？），这是我第一篇字数破万的故事，把它写出来大概是我这辈子做的最有意义的事之一。开始时真的非常艰难，感谢知乎评论区的小可爱们的鼓励，如果不是你们我一定早弃坑了，你们的每一条评论我都点过赞了。后来写的顺了许多，也享受了把一个点子变成文字的感觉。至少，在答比较开放的阅读题时，它为我开了一个新的视角，作文也变成了一个轻松的活了。  
> 情节方面，我尽力做到逻辑严谨了，所以添了很多奇奇怪怪的情节请不要打我，我也不想加，但这样故事就不严密了。全国I卷说的好，你要好好写一篇文章，要思考非常多的东西，而真正呈现在纸上的只有八分之一。这一点在长篇上体现的尤为明显，我的脑细胞都快全部阵亡了。所以罗琳真的很伟大！就算她说赫敏是黑人，她现在在我心中也成神了！  
> 至于文风……我努力模仿了……我知道我文风是个什么样……就这吧……文风这东西太玄妙了……  
> 总之，我希望这是一篇逻辑自洽，Harry和纳威以外的人物不太OOC，文风还算自然，有趣能打动你的故事。  
> 谢谢你们，谢谢  
> 


End file.
